D'Aventures à la Fanbase
by juliabakura
Summary: [Recueil sur la Fanbase] : Voici un petit espace où j'insérerai des OS soit sur les membres de la fanbase, soit sur les joueurs d'aventures ou les deux camarades. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour des défis également.
1. Explication

_**D'aventures à la Fan Base**_

* * *

[Recueil Aventure/Fanbase] : Voici un petit espace où j'insérerai des OS soit sur les membres de la fanbase, soit sur les joueurs d'aventures ou les deux camarades.

Si vous avez des idées de défis, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'essayerai de les insérer dans cet espace également.

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans ces fan fictions ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ces créateurs : l'ensemble des membres de la fan base, Bob Lennon, Joueur du grenier, Sebastien Rassiat, Krayn, Mahyar. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans ces fictions ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_


	2. Temtaranne et LaPetiteRousse

_**Temtaranne et La petite Rousse**_

* * *

 _(A écouter avec la muisque : Turnbabout Jazz Soul : Track 10 : Trucy's Theme - Child of Magic.)_

Le déménagement vient tout juste d'être terminé. Elle vient juste d'emménager dans une résidence où des écrivains et écrivaines peuvent passer beaucoup de temps ensemble à partager leur point de vue et leur écrits en commun. En plus de son travail en tant que secrétaire, la nouvelle arrivée accorde beaucoup de temps aux écrits et aux dessins, dont les fanfictions et les fanart.

Une fois les cartons déballés, les nombreux livres, plusieurs milliers installés dans les bibliothéques, la demoiselle, Juliabakura s'installe à son bar, avec sa tasse de thé à la pomme sucré au miel, pour s'amuser sur son ordinateur.

 **"Vous avez deux nouveaus Messages."**

Juliabakura ouvre sa messagerie sur son compte de la municipalité de la résidence. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle venait de rouvrir son compte sur ce site qu'elle a abandonné i ans. Pour quelles raisons ? A cause de la vie quotidienne, du travail bref du quotidien qui demande à être vécu. Mais depuis qu'elle a vu la brochure concernant une résidence pour écrivains délurés, ainsi que le message d'une demoiselle gérant les fanfictions sur la fanbase d'Aventure, l'écrivaine a fait du ménage sur quelques affaires et réactualisé ses données pour ensuite déménager dans cet endroit.

 **"Vous avez deux nouveaux messages."**

 **"Oui, bah je vais l'ouvrir."** soupire Juliabakura en voyant un message de la part de Temtaranne.

Intriguée, la demoiselle se rappelle d'avoir déjà lu ce nom sur un autre réseau social. Faudra tout de même un jour qu'elle s'y mette, si elle veut suivre les personnalités qu'elle aime. Mais bon, étant un peu solitaire, cela ne la gêne pas de ne pas avoir de nouvelles pendant des jours, des mois sur une plateforme.

 _ **"Haww c'est trop choupi**_

 _ **Bienvenue dans la fanbase! On est un peu bizarre mais on mord pas.**_

 _ **Un super début, hâte de voir la suite ;) !**_

 _ **Pluie de cookies et de chocolat sur toi."**_

Crise de fou rire. Si les demoiselles savaient tout se qu'elle a écrit depuis le collège comme histoires. Yaoi, Slash, Death fics, mettre enceint des hommes. Bref, les plus farfelues idées lui ont traversés l'esprit et elle les avaient mit en mots sur d'autre forums. Sans en dévoiler plus sur ce site là. Simplement par manque de temps. Alors les choses bizarre, cela ne la gêné nullement. Le seul petit hic ? Elle ne peut pas manger de Cookie. Alors sans aucun soucis, elle garde ces biscuits pour sa petite soeur.

Puis Juliabakura alias JB ouvre son deuxième message provenant de La petite Rousse :

 _ **"Hello et bienvenue à toi, Ô nouvelle fanfiction Writter ! , et joyeuse première fic publié sur ce compte (si j'en crois ta page d'accueil). Heureuse de voir parmi nous! "**_

Un petit sourire s'affiche sur le visage de l'écrivaine. Eh non, cela fait depuis 2009 qu'elle est inscrite. Elle a déjà partagé sa vie dans cette résidence. Mais, elle a effacé tout sur son compte avant de partir, pour recommencer tout à Zéro. Et depuis son retour, elle n'a pas eu le temps de remettre à jour son profil, qui annonce à tous les habitants qui sont les différents voisins de cette résidence.

Soudain, un bruit se fait entendre à la porte de la maison acheté dans cet endroit étrange. Doucement, la demoiselle se dirige vers la porte de l'entrée pour voir une jeune demoiselle avec un hibou sur l'épaule. Cette dernière lui sourit avant de clamer :

 **"Bonjour, je suis votre voisine : Temtaranne. J'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Juliabakura je suppose ?"**

 **"Ou...Oui..."** murmure-t-elle avec la voix tremblante. Une fois dans la réalité, la timidité reprend le dessus, quand brusquement, un cochon d'inde de couleur noir, blanc et créme arrive et saute vers la nouvelle venue.

 **"LENNON ! NON ON ACCUEILLE PAS LES NOUVELLES TÊTES COMME CELA ?"**

Les cris de sa maîtresse n'effraye pas le cochon d'inde dissident qui est champion dans l'escalade des gens afin de se love dans les cheveux de la demoiselle. Tout de suite JB se précipite pour retirer l'animal de la tête de sa voisine.

 **"Excusez le. Mon véto le surnomme le Cow-boys, il est trop vif. Je vous en prie, venez boire un verre."**

Ainsi fut les présentations un peu étrange d'une nouvelle écrivaine.

* * *

 _Voici, c'était une petite fiction pour Temtaranne et La petite rousse._

 _Merci de votre accueil._

 _Pas de soucis les autres filles, je prépare une pour vous, je cherche juste une idée différente pour chacune d'entre vous._

 _N'hésitez pas à mettre à laisser un petit commentaire pour des idées, ou des petits défis à faire pour une présentation envers vous._

 _Bacciolino a tutti._


	3. Myfanwi et Rubeale

**Myfanwi et Rubeale :**

 _ **(a écouter avec la musique : Ghost des Mystery Skulls.)**_

* * *

L'emménagement de Juliabakura est terminé. La demoiselle a retrouvé tout de suite ces repaires et surtout le vétérinaire et le magasin pour animaux pour son Cow-boys adoré : Lennon. Rapidement, la secrétaire est parti faire une pédicure pour son animal, ou plutôt couper les ongles. L'adorable animal a essayé de s'échapper de la prise de la vendeuse, avant de se retrouver cacher dans le cou de sa maîtresse qui a du le tenir tout le long du soin. Une fois terminé, elle le met dans sa boîte de transport pour rentrer dans la résidence, avec un petit biscuit pour cobaye.

Quand elle se prépare à rentrer chez elle, un gros boum se fait entendre. JB se retourne pour voir de la fumée sortir d'une petite maison non loin de la sienne. Rapidement, la secrétaire se met à courir, le portable en main afin de prévenir les pompiers le plus rapidement possible. En arrivant, elle voit une demoiselle sortir de la maison enfumée, toussant et reprenant sa respiration.

 **"Est-ce que ça va ? Vous devriez-vous asseoir, je vais prévenir les pompiers et..."** commence Juliabakura avec en main toujours le Lennon dans sa boîte.

 **"Tu es nouvelle ici."** tousse la demoiselle. **" Ne t'inquiète pas. Ma maison est Pyrobarbare-proof. J'ai installé ce système pour qu'elle s'éteigne automatiquement."**

Comprenant qu'elle était la seule à s'inquiéter, JB observe autour d'elle et s'apperçoit qu'aucun autres voisins et voisines n'est venu voir se qu'il se passait. Visiblement tous au courant de la situation et peu inquiet de se qui arrive.

 **"J'ai envoyé un message à tout le monde. Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenté. Myfanwi ! Je m'occupe des dossiers de la fanbase d'Aventures ! Enchanté."**

La secrétaire regarde sa cadette, en réfléchissant. En effet, elle a bien reçu un message de cette personne indiquant de ne pas s'inquiéter des bruits durant l'après midi, voulant tester des attaques pour le pyrobarbare Bob Lennon. Se faisant un facepam pour son oubli, l'ainée s'excuse avant de proposer à sa cadette de venir chez elle en attendant que la maison s'éteigne.

 **"Ouaip, je veux bien. Au fait, tu t'appelle comment ?"**

 **"Juliabakura. Je suis une ancienne, nouvelle venue."** sourit-elle en se dirigeant avec Myfanwi dans sa maison.

Une fois la porte ouverte, JB propose à Myfanwi de s'installer dans le grand fauteuil moelleux qu'elle utilise pour sa lecture ou pour travailler sur ces fanfictions. Son fauteuil inspirant au milieu d'une immense bibliothèque rempli de livre, de classeurs rempli de fanfictions, de cahier anciens où elle conserve des croquis, des brouillons. Puis, la propriétaire, ouvre la boîte où est resté sagement Lennon.

 **"Allez, rentre dans ta caisse."** souffle JB en laissant son petit partenaire vaquer dans la salle.

Bien éduqué, le cochon d'inde se dirige vers sa caisse rapidement. Mais au lieu de grimper à l'intérieur comme demandé, il se tourne vers une autre caisse. Voyant que sa maîtresse est occupé à préparer la boisson de sa cadette et quelques feuilles de chicon, Lennon fait quelques pas vers cette autre caisse. A l'intérieur, dort paisiblement un autre cochon d'inde, celui de la petite soeur de Juliabakura appelé Weathley en référence à Portal 2. Plus âgé d'un an et demi que Lennon.

Ni une, ni deux, le cochon d'inde discident saute dans la caisse de son aîné pour aller le déloger de sa maison et s'amuser à des jeux, dont Fanta et Bob ont le secret dans Crusoé.

 **"Qu'est-ce...LENNON ! SORT DE CETTE CAISSE ! LAISSE WEATHLEY TRANQUILLE ! C'EST UN MALE ENFIN !"** hurle la demoiselle.

Hélas pour elle, le simple fait de dire le nom de Lennon fait réagir son invitée qui observe le petit Lennon sautant vers l'autre cochon d'inde. Weathley essayé de fuir son partenaire, comme l'aurait fait un Fanta se sauvant de la cabine du bateau où Bob l'a invité. Et immédiatement, le cerveau de la demoiselle se met à fumée d'une masse importante d'idée.

Juliabakura ne l'aperçoit pas, préférant s'occuper de chopper le Lennon pour l'enfermer dans sa caisse au plus vite. Sans aucune hésitation, elle plaque le cochon d'inde contre les barreaux. On aurait cru que le cochon d'inde est attrapé par la police. Debout sur ces deux pattes arrières, les pattes avant levé haut vers le ciel. Le cerveau de Myfanwi s'imagine complétement autre chose. Elle s'imagine à la place de Juliabakura, attrapant un Mini Bob Lennon dissident ayant voulu s'octroyer des plaisirs avec Fanta, à la place de Weathley.

Une fois l'animal attrapé, la secrétaire enferme le cochon d'inde dans sa caisse, fermant les barreaux habituellement ouvert quand il est seul.

 **"Désolé, mon cochon d'inde n'arrête pas..."** commence Juliabakura avant de voir la demoiselle entrain de baver des litres, les yeux dans le vide, surement imaginant une prochaine fanfictions sur Bob Lennon et son partenaire de toujours : Fanta.

 **"Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?"** s'inquiète Juliabakura avant d'entendre son Lennon refaire des siennes. L'animal refusant de se laisser avoir aussi facilement se met à ronger avec vivacité les barreaux. Donnant des coups de museaux pour essayer d'ouvrir cette grille, essayant de passer à travers pour aller rejoindre Weathley.

Le cerveau de Myfanwi voit autre chose : Un Bob Lennon miniaturisé essayant de se sauver d'une cage pour aller rejoindre un Fanta fatigué, hurlant, criant, pleurant, suppliant qu'on le laisse sortir, alors qu'il est dans son état de "momosexualité". Un autre litre de bave se met à tomber sur le parquet de la propriétaire de la maison qui ne peut que mettre des sceaux pour éviter des dégâts.

 **"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"** se demande la nouvelle venue, avant d'entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Immédiatement, la demoiselle se rue à la porte pour voir une tête qu'elle ne connaît pas encore.

 **"Bonjour, Juliabakura je présume ? Je me nomme Rubéale. Je suis venue t'apporter un petit quelque chose pour te souhaiter la bienvenue."** sourit la demoiselle avec quelques menus présents : Des fictions, des livres, des prospectus pour les prochaines conventions et quelques cookies.

 **"Merci beaucoup...Je suis désolée, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Il y a Myfanwi chez moi... Et je crois qu'elle a bugué."** commence la secrétaire avant de décrire tout se qu'il s'est passé. Depuis la fumée jusqu'à la bave qui coule sur son sol à la suite des aventures de Son Lennon.

 **"Oh ! Pas d'inquiétude. Il suffit de lui donner ses médicaments. "** sourit Rubéale en fouillant dans le sac de Myfanwi.

Sans aucun soucis, elle lui fait avaler le cachet et en quelques secondes, les yeux de Myfanwi redeviennent normal. Même si le cerveau est toujours en mode : Fanfiction Yaoi de Bob et Fanta.

 **"IL FAUT QUE J'ECRIVE !"** hurle la victime avant de s'en aller en courant vers la sortie, pour rejoindre sa maison qui a fini par s'éteindre.

 **"Bon, ben elle va mieux. J'espère que nous aurons plus de temps pour parler ensemble prochainement."** sourit Rubéale avant de la saluer, laissant Juliabakura seule avec les deux cochons d'indes.

Lennon pousse un léger cri aigu vers sa maîtresse pour attirer un regard noir à son égard.

 **"Toi, je te retiens."** souffle la secrétaire, alors que le Lennon l'observe avec ses yeux de cochons d'inde battu, il siffle, comme pour lui indiquer que ce n'était pas sa faute à lui, mais bien à elle.

 **"Ouais, je sais. J'aurais jamais du t'appeler comme ça. Lennon..."**

* * *

 _Voilà, un autre petit délire cette fois sur Myfanwi._

 _*pas taper please*_

 _C'est tout pour ce soir, je retourne à mes dessins._

 _Bacciolino._


	4. Luau !

_**Luau !**_

* * *

 _Un petit OS cette fois avec l'équipe d'aventures. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprend bientôt nos chères écrivaines de la fanbase. Vous allez toutes y passé, je vous le garanties. Laissez juste le temps à me cerveau de se reposer entre deux écrits et la correction de la genèse de Shin._

 _Bref, commençons l'histoire._

* * *

 ** _(Il vous est conseillé de regarder en même temps le passage Luau du Roi Lion pour comprendre se qu'il va suivre.)_**

Revenons à la saison 1, quand nos aventuriers sont à la porte de l'étoiles (et non pas la porte des étoiles. Il n'y a pas de chevrons.)

Là bas, nos quatres aventuriers découvrent un peu dégoûté une nuée d'araignées, velues, énormes, barrant le passage pour se rendre à la dite porte.

 **"Des araignées...Je déteste les araignées."** souligne B.O.B qui se cache avec ses alliés dans un des rares buissons non infectés par les œufs ou ces créatures. Rapidement le magicien s'approche du paladin, invoquant un point Strat.

 **"Eh Théo ! Tu as une stratégie pour te débarrassé d'elle ?"**

Le paladin sourit en gardant un œil sur les dites araignées, avant d'annoncer calmement :

 **"Ouais, les appâter."**

 **"Bonne idée !"** sourit B.O.B avant qu'un long silence plane au-dessus de leur tête. Un temps suffisamment long pour faire comprendre au pyromage la solution de Théo. Immédiatement, le pyromage s'écarte de lui en rageant :

 **"Wait ! What ?"**

 **"N'ai pas peur Bob."** sourit Théo en lui posant une main sur son épaule. **" Vous avez juste à faire diversion. D'ailleurs vous êtes les plus rapides."**

C'est alors que Théo jette ses dés pour tenter un jet de persuasion sur le pauvre B.O.B qui affolé lui répond :

 **"Mais t'es complètement fou ! Je ne vais pas me déguiser en vahiné ?"**

Se qui finit par une des rares réussite critique. Lançant un bruit de tambour, attirant le regard de toutes les araignées sur une scène improvisée, avec des torches et un B.O.B lançant un grand

 **"LUAU !"**

Ce dernier est torse nu, frêle et fragile, possédant une jupe de paille, un collier de fleur autour du cou et une petite fleur sur les cheveux. Avec un grand sourire, il commence à danser tandis que derrière se trouve Shinddha, torse nu également, conservant sa capuche sur la tête et dans sa bouche tenant une pomme, se demandant se qu'il fait ici.

Puis, B.O.B se met à chanter :

 _ **"Ne cherchez plus de corps en décomposition,**_

 _ **Venez empoissonné mon compagnon !**_

 _ **Allez les arachnides !**_

 _ **Y a un petit Shin,**_

 _ **Qui veut sauter dans un puits vide !"**_

Les araignées se mettent à se rapprocher de B.O.B et de Shinddha, qui continue de manger sa pomme.

B.O.B se met à continuer de chanter :

 _ **"Ouh, y a des pâtes velues !"**_

Croc, croc, croc, mange Shinddha.

 _ **"Sont les bienvenues !"**_

Croc, croc, croc, continue Shinddha.

 _ **"Avec mon ami Shin !**_

On va partir très vite ! OUH!"

La dernière rime fini en échec critique qui attire le regard de toutes les araignées qui se mettent à poursuivre B.O.B et Shinddha qui s'enfuient très loin du champs de bataille, laissant ainsi la voie libre à Théo, Grunlek, Eden et Brague.

 _La suite...A vous de la deviner. ^^_


	5. Hakukai

_**Hakukai Vision**_

* * *

Cela fait plus de 2 semaines que JB est installée dans sa maison. Pour fêter son emménagement, la secrétaire décide d'inviter les quelques personnes rencontrées pour aller manger une flammekueche (et non pas une flamande cruche comme le dirait certains.)

Ainsi furent invitées : Temtaranne, LapetiteRousse, Myfanwi, Rubéale et Hakukai, invitée par Myfanwi.

Ensemble elles s'installent à une table, prenant leurs apéritifs pour fêter l'arrivée de la nouvelle. Toutes prennent un Virgin Mojito à la demande de Juliabakura qui n'a pas envie de se coltiné des folles bourrées. Déjà que des folles saines d'esprits, c'est difficile, mais alors bourrée...

Le repas commence agréablement. Les filles discutent des leurs écrits, de leur parties de JDR, leurs quotidiens, leurs projets de conventions ou de kidnapping. A cette dernière idée, l'aînée jette un regard noir à Myfanwi, comme pour lui indiquer de ne pas dépasser sa dose mensuelle de kidnapping, au risque de se faire haïr par les êtres aimés.

Voilà que pendant le repas, un autre groupe s'installe non loin d'elle. Un groupe que les demoiselles n'imaginaient pas voir. Le cast complet d'Aventure : Mahyar, Bob, Krayn, Fred et Seb, venu fêter le lancement de la deuxième saison.

Durant tout leur repas, une partie des écrivaines (non remarquées par l'équipe) préparent un plan à la sorite de ces derniers. Pour les recevoir de la plus belles manières et pour se venger d'un Bob qui a osé s'énerver sur le fait de mourir dans les 3/4 des fictions.

Et soudain, arrive l'instant du crime. Le terrible moment qui n'aurait jamais dut avoir lieu devant les yeux de fan-girls délurée : Le dessert !

Chaque membre en prit un : Un fromage blanc nature pour Krayn, une brioche perdue avec sa boule de glace à la vanille pour Fred, une mousse au chocolat noir pour Mahyar, une mini flammekueche sucrée à la pomme pour Seb. Et le clou de spectacle, l'arme du crime : Une mini flammekueche sucrée, Banane Chocolat pour Bob.

Pourquoi l'arme du crime ?

Parce que Bob eu la très bonne idée de tenter de manger la tarte fine en la prenant comme une part de pizza. Conséquence : le chocolat se met à couler sur le visage du Lennon et fini sa course sur ses doigts.

Rapidement, les autres membres se moquent de leur cadet, le surnommant "Gamin", car il fallait l'aider pour manger et lui donner une serviette. A cela, Bob répond avec un grand sourire en vers Mahyar : **"Papa ! J'ai plein de chocolat ! Tu veux y goûter ?"**

Et c'est le drame.

Bob a presque crié sa phrase attirant l'attention des demoiselles. Le cerveaux des fan-girls se mettent en action, en mode Yaoi. Laissant libre court à leur imagination. Et voilà se qui en résulte dans le cerveau d'un Hakukai.

Contrairement à la réalité, Hakukai s'imagine Mahyar allant récupérer le dit chocolat sur le doigt du Lennon qui se met à rougir. Avant de le retirer et d'avouer honteux :

 **"Mais enfin...Ça ne se fait pas !"**

 **"Oh, il ne faut pas gâcher de la nourriture."**

 **"Tout de même, nous sommes dans un lieu public !"**

Un sourire malin s'affiche sur le visage de Mahyar qui approche sa bouche au creux de l'oreille de Bob pour lui susurrer :

 **"C'est encore meilleur, quand c'est vu. En plus ta peau est délicieusement salée. Cela donne un goût exquis. Veux-tu qu'on se revoit plus tard ? Pour en discuter d'avantage."**

 **"Mahyar..."** souffle Bob rougissant de plus belle, des perles de sueurs coulant sur le front.

Et...Juliabakura observe les écrivaines délurées entrain de saigner du nez, pendant qu'un nouveau groupe arrive. Il s'agissait de l'équipe technique d'Aventure : Sylvain, Mehdi et Nico. Tous trois ont décidés de rejoindre le reste de la troupe pour boire un verre à la santé de leur série.

En passant à côté de la table des fan-girls, LapetiteRousse et Juliabakura leur font comprendre qu'ils doivent attraper leur camarades et partir au plus vite.

Aussitôt, Bob s'aperçoit des Fan-girls. Il avale rapidement la flammekueche. Fait passer le tout en avalant à grande gorgée son soda pour ensuite partir payer, le temps que les demoiselles sont encore en mode : Réflexion de l'histoire.

* * *

 _Voilà une petite histoire terminée. Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de détails sur l'imagination de Hakukai, je vous laisse le plaisir dans vos petits cerveaux de fangirls. ^^_

 _J'avais envie de faire participer l'équipe technique dans cette histoire, vu que sans eux, bah il n'y aurait pas non plus cette ambiance dans ces épisodes que nous regardons._


	6. Les aventuriers et leurs fans déjantées

_**Les Aventuriers et leurs fans déjantées.**_

* * *

 _Voici l'histoire que j'avais prévu au départ pour les 2 mois de la fanbase...Avant de me rabattre sur le théâtre. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **"SANTE !"**

Hurlent les demoiselles en choquant leur verres avec ceux des joueurs qu'elles ont invités pour fêter avec elles les deux mois de leur Fanbase. Dans une salle réservée pour l'occasion par le biais de chacune des écrivaines, Fred, Seb, Kray, Bob et Mahyar ont vu autour d'eux de nombreuses demoiselles souvent plus jeune qu'eux. Il y avait en tête de groupe Myfanwi, la créatrice de la fanbase, prête à se démener pour exprimer sa créativité et son élégance dans son écriture. Voir ses délires. S'en suit un petit groupe qui reste bien lié : Koschei, Rubeale, TailorFox, OnzeElevenElf, Kimisukiro, Hakukai, Temtaranne, Madpsycho et une autre demoiselle portant le pseudo de Plume et Crayon. Ensemble, elles forment le noyau de cette fanbase. Seulement, elles ne sont pas les seules à intervenir dans cette affaire.

Un autre petit noyau, un peu plus timide, mais non pas négligeable et présent : La Mandragore de Nantes, KittyTogo, The Eternal Diva, Rain Flicker, Kangoo, Isil-Gauvien, Mishinema et Ranne-Chan.

Et puis moi, Juliabakura, nouvelle arrivée sur cette fanbase. Avec sur mes genoux mon cochon d'inde au doux prénom de Lennon et ma petite tasse de thé blanc pêche Abricot, avec une touche de miel et de citron. Je restais un peu en retrait, plus par timidité et pour observer tout ce beau monde.

En regardant les joueurs et leur MJ je repense à la découverte de la série "Aventures". Quand j'ai vu la vidéo, je me suis remise à penser aux parties de jeux de rôles auxquelles je participais avec mon grand-frère et ses amis. Après tout, ils étaient de la même génération que ces joueurs. Et voir ces délires, ces fails phénoménaux, des tas de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire et l'envie de masteurisé à nouveau quelques tables de jeux de rôle, de reprendre les scénarios m'ont donné envie d'écrire. Seulement, pour jouer aux jeux de rôles, il faut le plus important de tout : Des joueurs. Et pour ma part, mon groupe de joueuse n'était que peu présent. Par ailleurs, le jeux de rôle à du être mis entre parenthèse pendant une partie de ma vie. A mon grand malheur. Mais que fut ma surprise de voir cette vidéo et les personnages qui y sont joués. Aussitôt, mon âme d'ancienne maîtresse de jeu, revient en tête. Je me rappelle les heures passés à créer des PNJ pour créer leur histoire, leur passé, leur avenir avec les personnages qui seront joué. Bref, cette équipe m'a donné envie de reprendre mon inspiration de création des histoires, des traumatismes et des lumières du passés des personnages joués dans ces parties.

Bref, tout cela pour dire, que ces personnes fêtèrent les 2 mois de la Fanbase en cognant leur verre entre eux.

Mahyar s'est servi un Mojito. Seb a pris quand à lui une bière alsacienne à la Tequilla nommé aussi Desperados. Bob, Fred et la pluspart des membres de la fanbase se sont servi de grands verres de Soda. Quand à Krayn et moi même, nous avions préféré rester sur une bonne tasse de thé blanc pêche Abricot. Pourquoi du thé au lieu de soda pour ma part ? A cause d'un défaut de santé qui m'empêche de manger et boire certains aliments. Certes, petite maladie contraignante dans la vie de tous les jours, mais on s'y fait vite. Et puis, le thé, il y en a autant de variété que le vin, d'ailleurs ils ont beaucoup de chose en commun. Mais je m'égare. Après avoir toqué nos breuvages, certains bois cul sec leur boisson : Bob, Fred et le noyau très actif de la fanbase. Les autres préférant apprécié leur breuvage.

Tout aurait pu bien se passer. Si le soda en été vraiment un. Car quelques minutes après l'ingestion de leur boisson, ceux qui avait bu le "soda" se retrouvèrent bourrés. Donnant des résultats parfois assez calme : tombant dans un profond sommeil, comme le fit Fred et les trois quarts des membres de la fan base. Puis quelques membres semble pleurer à chaude larmes réclamant de faire un gros câlin à un Gloubilly Géant, qu'elle voit à la place de Krayn. C'est le cas pour TailorFox, OnzeElevenElf et PlumeetCrayon. Ces demoiselles étaient aux pieds du joueur qui ne savait pas quoi faire. D'autres cas tout aussi étrange apparaissent : Koschei, Kimisukiro, Temtaranne et Madpsycho se mettent à poursuivre Séb tout en chantant **"Oh l'escargot, qu'elle drôle de petite bête, c'est rigolo, se qu'il a sur la tête. Un chat, miaou, marché, miaou, le long de la gouttière. Le vent, fufu, soufflé, fufu, sur sa petite queue légère. J'ai vu, t'as vu ? J'ai vu ! T'as vu ? Le p'tit trou son derrière. J'ai vu ! T'as vu ? J'ai vu ! T'as vu ? Le petit trou de son..."**

 **"OH !"** se met à hurler Seb, alors que les demoiselles recommencent la chanson.

Mais le pire est à venir. Quand les quatre derniers concernés sortent de leur état légèrement végétatif, pour montrer les plus terribles état provoqué par la boisson.

Rubeale a le visage très rouge. Elle observe les non bourrés avant de clamer doucement : **"J'ai chaud."**

Puis, la demoiselle retire sa veste et se précipite sur ses boutons. Se cachant les yeux en voulant préserver la demoiselle, Mahyar va vers elle pour tenter de l'empêcher de continuer de retirer ses vêtements.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "**

 **"J'ai chaud, je me déshabille."**

 **"Mais rhabille toi bon sang !"** s'exclame Mahyar en attrapant les mains de jeune fille. Soudain, il voit ses petits yeux larmoyants le regardant.

Etonné, le MJ essaye de rassurer la demoiselle qui lève alors une de ses mains délivrée en formant avec ces doigts la lettre V. Mahyar s'étonne avant d'entendre la demoiselle dire :

 **"V!"**

Puis ses doigts se pointe à une vitesse rapide vers les yeux du MJ qui se retire de justesse grâce à une réussite critique les doigts. Les ongles effleurant juste les paupières qui se sont fermées, alors que la demoiselle se met à rire en clamant :

 **"Le V de la victoire envoie le MJ au tapis."**

Le MJ hurle de douleur et finalement se frotte les yeux pendant que Rubeale est morte de rire. Mahyar se retourne vers Hakukai qui est allongée dans un fauteuil, aussi rouge que sa camarade. Le MJ se tourne vers Haku est semble lui implorer de l'aide. Comme réponse, le gars reçu un regard légèrement dédaigneux avant de lui dire :

 **"Si vous voulez me demandez un service, prosternez-vous devant moi porc."**

Mahyar ravale sa salive, en voyant le côté dominatrice d'Hakukai ressortir du au fait qu'elle est bourrée.

 **"Comment ça se fait ? Est-ce que..."** commence Juliabakura avant de sentir dans le verre une odeur d'alcool. **"Mais...Ce n'est pas du soda ? C'est un Cocktail !"**

 **"Co...Cocktail ? C'est pas vrai !"** râle Mahyar en regardant la nouvelle. **"Ils se sont trompés de bouteille. Ils ont bu du Macca !"**

 **"Je crains le pire."** Soupire Krayn qui vient tout juste de mettre au lit, les demoiselles qui se sont mise à genoux devant lui, le prenant pour un Gloubilly géant.

 **"C'est un cocktail qu'un ami m'a offert. Il m'a demandé d'en goûter et de partager avec vous. Mais je n'ai pas osé le sortir, car il est fortement alcoolisé."**

 **"Fort comment ?"** demande Seb qui revient d'une folle course avec les autre demoiselles qui ont fini à terre entrain de ronfler.

 **"Environ...20% d'alcool pour un verre de 15cl."**

Aussitôt, Juliabakura recrache sont thé. Comme les deux autres camarades, le calcul est vite fait. Les verres qu'ont bu nos invités étaient de 33cl. Donc, multiplié le pourcentage d'alcool et...

 **"Donc, ils sont vraiment bourrés. Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire pour..."** commence Krayn avant d'entendre Bob clamer les mots suivants :

 **"Le robot et le Cornard . Maître Robot sur une tondeuse à gazon perché, tenez dans son bec un putois puants."**

 **"Ouhlà ! Ça devient grave. Coma Lennon est de retour."** soupire Séb qui vient à sa rencontre en évitant de peu la hache en carton de Bob, tenue par Myfanwi qui la fait tourner comme des serviettes.

De justesse l'homme l'évite et réussi à s'en sortir.

 **"Il faut que l'on travaille ensemble."** argumente Krayn.

 **"Ok, je prends Bob."** sourit Séb en attrapant une couverture, alors que le pyrobarbare se met à changer de caractère. De la folie, passant aux larmes. Rapidement, l'ami met la couverture sur les épaules de son fragile ami.

Puis doucement, Séb lui murmure la chanson de "nuit d'insomnie" , parodie de "nuit d'Arabie" du dessin animé d'Aladdin.

En écoutant la voix de Séb, Bob se calme et s'endort dans ses bras et ronfle doucement.

 **"Un de calmer. Il reste les trois filles. Qui s'occupe de qui ?"** demande Mahyar.

Krayn s'approche de Hakkukai qui est assise sur son siège avec un éventail dans les mains brassant l'air. Elle rit de son état et voit Krayn s'asseoir à ses côtés. La demoiselle vise l'homme avec son éventail avant de clamer d'une voix forte :

 **"Que veux-tu manant ?"**

Krayn l'observe avec tendresse. Garde son Gloubilly sur l'épaule. Il lève sa main pour caresser doucement les cheveux de la demoiselle.

 **"Juste que tu te calme et que tu te repose."** explique-t-il avec sa douce voix.

Aussitôt, la demoiselle ressent d'étrange sensation. Son visage rougit. Puis le sommeil l'emporte et elle s'endort doucement dans les bras de Krayn qui continue à lui caresser les cheveux.

 **"Plus que deux..."** murmure Mahyar en regardant Rubeale et Myfanwi.

 **"Je m'occupe de Rubeale."** sourit Juliabakura en allant vers la demoiselle toujours en prise avec la chaleur, les habits et l'envie de se battre contre tout se qui veut l'empêcher de faire se qu'elle veut.

Mahyar n'est pas contre, car, il n'a pas envie retenter l'expérience du combat avec Rubeale.

Julia se dirige vers la demoiselle qui est prêt à se battre. Mais la demoiselle a des lunettes de protection pour éviter d'avoir les coups dans les yeux. Un petit combat s'engage entre les deux demoiselles. Heureusement pour Julia, son cochon d'inde Lennon se faufile entre les jambes de la demoiselle. Un petit cri de l'animal attire l'attention de la demoiselle. Aussi, cela permet à Julia d'endormir Rubeale dans ses bras.

 **"Mahyar. A toi de t'occuper, de la maîtresse des écrits. Myfanwi."**

Mahyar s'approche avec un casque sur la tête. Il observe les mouvements de la demoiselle qui fait de mouliner avec la hache factice de Bob. Heureusement le MJ a apprit la technique de Keitaro Urashima de Love Hina. Quand Myfanwi l'attaque avec la hache, le maître des dès l'arrête de justesse entre ses mains, lui sourit et prononce d'une voix grave et sensuelle les mots :

 **"Réussite critique du MJ."**

Soudain, des vapeurs sortent des oreilles de la demoiselle qui s'évanouit en imaginant une autres scène se jouant devant ses yeux.

Il leur fallut attendre quelques heures avant que tout ce beau monde se réveille et aperçoivent les 4 sains d'esprit, le visage fatigué de les avoir veiller pour s'assurer se qu'il s'est passé devant eux. Mais aucun ne répondra aux questions des différentes personnes sur ce qui s'est passé durant la nuit.

* * *

 _Ne pas taper s'il vous plaît ! Je vous promets des Cookies et des mojito en échange de mon sauvetage._

 _Ok, ok, je retourne à mes dessins._

 _Bacciolino a tutti !_


	7. L'appel du Sang

_**L'appel du Sang**_

* * *

OS sur B.O.B

Ceci se passe dans un univers parallèle à la trame principale. Si B.O.B avait choisi les canines du père plutôt que la téléportation du feu. Cela se passerait quelques temps après la mort de Théo.

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans ces fan fictions ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ces créateurs : Bob Lennon, Joueur du grenier, Sébastien Rassiat, Krayn, Mahyar. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans ces fictions ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture**_

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

La Lune rouge était la spectatrice d'une scène horrible et pourtant nécessaire pour la survie d'un demi-diable, pyromage, blessé contre un arbre. Perdant du sans en abondance auprès de son ventre et se battant contre sa partie démoniaque à nouveau.

Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cet état ? Seul ? Abandonné par ces deux partenaires Shinddha et Grunlek ? La lune, en ce soir d'éclipse va vous raconter ce qu'elle a vu.

Après la mort de Théo de Silverberg, leur paladin et compagnon de toujours, Shinddha Kory été blessé intérieurement, ne se pardonnant pas du départ précipité de leur ami. S'en voulant d'avoir été à ses côtés et de ne rien avoir pu faire pour l'aider. Pour le soutenir, ou pour l'encourager. Le rôdeur s'était senti lâche et souillé. Sans prévenir quiconque, le demi-élémentaire s'était enfuis à la grande surprise des deux autres compagnons. Craignant que le pire ne soit arrivé, Grunlek proposa de suivre une piste pour le retrouver afin que le groupe ne soit pas d'avantage divisé.

Avec l'aide d'Eden, ils ont parcouru les sentiers avant de se retrouver face à face avec des mercenaires, engagés par un sombre individu inconnu, ayant mis leur tête à prix, pour une histoire de gemmes. Dans le combat qui s'est engagé, B.O.B a perdu de vu Grunlek et Eden et s'était retrouvé à fuir dans la forêt.

Détalant dans la nuit noire, le jeune pyromage a senti qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, sauf s'il appelait sa partie démoniaque. Etant assez éloigné de son ami, il se senti confiant. Trop hélas, car le mercenaire face à lui prit le dessus et lança une estoc en plein dans le ventre, déchirant les entrailles du pauvre magicien qui n'avait aucune protection.

La douleur est vive, le souffle court, B.O.B s'était retrouvé au pied de l'arbre, portant sa main sur le ventre afin d'essayer de diminuer l'afflux du sang coulant hors de son corps. Le mercenaire était toujours là à le regarder, tout en se blâmant d'avoir blessé une telle créature. Rageant de ne pas pouvoir avoir l'intégralité de sa prime parce que ce dernier est blessé. Conscient qu'il n'en tirait rien du pyromage blessé, il le laissa seul, dans cette forêt sombre, entrain de gîser sur le sol feuillu de l'automne.

Les yeux du pyromage lançaient un regard vers le dos du mercenaire. Il se demandait si Grunlek et Shin avait pu s'en sortir eux, contrairement à lui. Et même s'il s'en sortait, arriverait-il à le retrouver ? Dans ce coin reculé, atrocement mutilé, le sang coulant sur les vêtements déjà pourpres et sur sa main. Le demi-diable ne pouvait que gémir, sans pouvoir crier au secours. La vie était déjà en train de s'enfuir de sa carcasse. La gorge se nouait tandis que Balthazar repensait à tous ces moments qu'il a vécu avec Shin et Grunlek. Il s'en voulait de s'être séparé de son ami Nain, d'avoir été une cible facile pour ses adversaires. Il se maudissait d'avance de devoir laisser à une double peine Shin et Grunlek. Ayant déjà perdu Théo, ils allaient perdre un pyromage démon désormais. Les yeux remplis de larmes, B.O.B était heureux que ses alliés ne soient pas présents. Il n'aurait pas apprécié de les voir pleurer juste au-dessus de sa couche, le suppliant de se battre contre un combat inégal. Qu'ils auraient tout tenté pour le maintenir en vie quelques minutes avant de le voir succomber aux ténèbres.

A l'évocation de ces dernières et de l'enfer qui l'attendait, B.O.B pleurait également de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre Théo dans la mort. Lui était sans nul doute parti vers la lumière et ceux malgré la petite fille tuée dans l'habitation vétuste où ils ont combattu.

Le cœur battait tout doucement. Les oreilles se bouchaient alors qu'une voix interpelle le pyromage.

 _ **« Tu vas mourir ? Tu vas enfin rejoindre notre père, Enoch et devenir le démon qui doit le servir. »**_

B.O.B hocha de la tête négativement avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Ses yeux commençaient à virer au jaune.

 _ **« Allez, laisse-moi sortir, maintenant que nous sommes au seuil de la mort. Je pourrais sans nul doute te sauver. Ou plutôt nous sauver. »**_

 **« Tais…Toi… »**

 _ **« Tu n'as rien à y gagner de rester dans cet état. Laisse-moi te sauver la vie et te faire comprendre que ta nature démoniaque est aussi un bienfait. »**_

 **« Silence ! »** hurle B.O.B avant d'être pris par une quinte de toux, ouvrant d'avantage les plaies et laissant apparaître une plus grande étendue de sang.

Il faiblissait et le démon tentait de le convaincre de le laisser se libérer. Mais le pyromage n'avait nullement envie de voir ce dernier s'étaler sur ce monde et de commettre l'irréparable.

Soudain, dans cette petite forêt, un marchand solitaire arrive non loin de B.O.B. Le mage ne l'avait pas remarqué, combattant son démon intérieur.

 **« Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes blessé. Laissez-moi vous aider ! »** S'écrie le marchand en sortant depuis son sac quelques menus bandages.

Le pyromage savait parfaitement que les soins que lui prodiguerai le marchand ne lui serait pas suffisant. Son sang continuant de se déverser dans les creux des mains de ce dernier qui tente à tout prix d'être un bon samaritain.

Malheureusement pour lui, le diable continua de tenter B.O.B.

 _ **« Écoute-moi. Tu as une chance de te sauver la vie. Bois le sang de cet homme. Laisse parler la part démoniaque en toi. Ainsi tu survivras. »**_

B.O.B serra les dents comme pour se convaincre de ne pas être séduit par cet entité. Les crocs se font sentir dans sa gencive. Une douleur intérieure que le mage tente de canaliser du mieux qu'il le peut.

 _ **« Avale son sang et revient plus fort que jamais. Pour toi. Pour tes amis qui t'attendent. Pour venger Théo. »**_

Cette fois les mots eurent raison de la conscience du pyromage. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis. Il désirait également une vengeance et des explications envers Bragg. Il avait encore trop de chose à faire sur ce monde.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage du pyromage qui prononce à l'attention du marchand.

 **« Pardonnez-moi. »**

Le marchand ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le blessé avant de le voir poser sa tête auprès de son cou et de ressentir une atroce douleur. Les crocs timides s'étaient complètement découvert pour se planter dans la jugulaire du jeune homme. Ses griffes maintenaient l'homme dans les bras du demi-diable, pendant qu'il commençait son terrible repas.

Les yeux en larmes, écoutant les cris et les appels au secours de cet individu, B.O.B se mit à avaler en masse le sang déversé par la morsure et les canines. Il sentait le liquide chaud rougeoyant entrer dans sa gorge. Son goût ferreux et salés qui titille les papilles du démon et fait pleurer le pyromage qui est en lui. Sa force surhumaine contient le jeune homme qui essaye de s'extraire de l'accolade du blessé. La sueur se fait sentir, la bouche du démon refuse de lâcher sa proie. Bien qu'il soit dégoûter du geste, B.O.B éprouve également un plaisir, une extase de goûter à ce qui est de plus sacré chez tout individus vivant sur cette terre. Le sang lui redonne de la vitalité, soigne sa blessure qui referme la peau et fait disparaître l'entaille du mercenaire. Ce n'était pas quelques gouttes de sang qui lui fallait, mais des litres. Tout ce que contenait cet homme qui peu à peu perd de sa vitalité, ne fait plus aucun geste, voit sa vie être échangé contre celle de ce pyromage maudit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, B.O.B arrêta son repas quand ce dernier n'avait plus aucune goutte de sang en lui. Ses yeux rougeoyant observait sa victime, avant de prendre complètement conscience du geste qu'il venait d'effectuer.

 _ **« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué. C'était même délicieux. »**_ Riait le démon intérieur, laissant à nouveau le contrôle du corps au mage.

Ce dernier tombe à genoux, devant le corps inanimé de cet inconnu. Sa première victime de cet appétit sans fin. La tête entre les mains, les larmes coulant sur le visage pour atteindre les traînées de sang qui ont tracé des filets autour de sa bouche. B.O.B se mit à hurler, crier de désespoir d'être devenu une créature des enfers, d'avoir plongé un peu plus dans les ténèbres et les êtres démoniaques. De suivre les traces de son géniteur alors qu'il s'était promis de s'en éloigner.

C'est devant ce spectacle, avec comme témoin la lune rouge, que Grunlek accompagné d'Eden et d'un Shin retrouvé, que la vérité éclata et qu'il devrait désormais vivre avec cette nouvelle puissance, ce nouveau fardeau.

 _ **Fin.**_


	8. Esprit et Exorciste

_**Esprit et Exorcistes.**_

Personnage : Fanta et Bob (les deux aventuriers de Noël)

 _ **Résumé : Bob et Fanta s'affrontent dans une épreuve de courage pour savoir lequel est le plus courageux pour cette histoire de Noël. Ils savent qu'il y a une histoire d'une maison hantée. Les deux vont là-bas. Ils vont alors découvrir une étrange histoire.**_

* * *

 _ **Histoire :**_

C'est la veille de Noël. Bob, jeune homme de 28 ans, énergique, foufou, imaginatif et fonceur, regarde son ami Fanta, la trentaine, calme, couard, colérique et généreux. Tous les deux sont devant un grand manoir, noir, effrayant, froid, aux portes de volets grinçantes et à l'allure impressionnante.

 **« Alors t'es prêt pour cette épreuve du courage de la Veille de Noël. »**

 **« Dire que j'ai accepté ce foutu pari. Dire qu'on est en hiver et en France. Je veux retrouver ma Réunion moi. Alors dépêchons-nous. »** Soupir Fanta en suivant son ami.

Pour comprendre la raison de cette arrivée devant cette immense bâtisse, il faut revenir quelques temps en arrière.

En début de Décembre, Bob et Fanta travaillent ensemble, chacun dans son bureau. Bob à Grenoble et Fanta à la Réunion. Depuis leur antre, ils s'envoient leur travail et vérifient que leur contenu correspond parfaitement à ce qu'ils veulent envoyer. S'il n'y a pas d'erreur dans les documents. Le moins de fautes possible et s'assurer qu'aucune censure ne sera imposée par leur site de vidéos.

Puis, Bob a une idée.

 **« Eh Fanta, si je me rappelle bien tu viens en France Métropolitaine pour les vacances de Noël. J'ai entendu qu'une maison hantée est dans le coin. Ca te dirait de tester notre courage en allant la visiter la veille de Noël. »**

 **« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »** demande Fanta, peu emballé par cette idée. Car il n'aime pas trop les lieux remplis d'histoires glauques et de surnaturel.

 **« Allez ! Ca va être marrant ! »**

« Non, je ne pense pas. Si c'est un jeu vidéo encore oui. Mais sinon… »

« Bon, ok, je te propose un marché. Si tu restes au moins 5 minutes avec moi dans la maison hantée, on jouera à un jeu vidéo de ton choix et c'est toi qui mènera la marche du début jusqu'à la fin. »

 **« Bah, c'est moi le patron donc c'est pas intéressant ton pari. »**

 **« Allez quoi. Je ne râlerai pas et je demanderai plein de fan art de toi. Allez s'il te plaît ! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui ! »**

Devant l'insistance de son employé, Fanta n'a pas d'autre choix que d'accepter le pari.

D'où, ce 24 décembre, qu'ils se retrouvent face à cet immense manoir, en train de grelotter dans le froid.

 **« Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire de cette bâtisse, pour que je sache ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur. »** bougonne Fanta en se frottant les mains pour se les réchauffer.

 **« Eh bien, cela raconte l'histoire d'un exorciste qui est arrivé la veille de Noël sous la demande du maire de cette ville. Il était venu pour exorciser les esprits qui étaient arrivés dans cette maison et qui chaque veille de Noël faisaient un boucan du tonnerre. La nuit passe. Et le lendemain matin, plus aucune nouvelle de l'exorciste. Il est vrai que l'on a plus entendu de bruit les veilles de Noël. En revanche, de temps à autres, on peut entendre le soupir d'une voix provenant de la maison. Les gens pensent qu'il s'agit en fait de l'exorciste qui a dû se sacrifier pour laisser partir les esprits. »**

Bob a un talent particulier, celui de raconter les histoires avec passion et surtout avec l'intonation parfaite pour raconter une histoire d'horreur. C'est pour ce talent que Fanta l'a embauché. Même si en ce soir de réveillon, il aurait préféré ne pas entendre cette histoire et encore moins avec sa voix et ses intonations. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, tout le long de la colonne vertébrale pour arriver au cerveau qui lui fait comprendre qu'il a peur.

Bob semble s'en réjouir et en rajoute en tapant sur l'épaule de son patron qui sursaute et hurle avant même d'avoir commencé la progression dans le manoir.

 **« Allez, on ne peut plus reculer. J'ai eu les clés. On avance ! »**

Fanta n'a pas d'autre choix, puisque son employé le pousse déjà à l'intérieur du manoir. Ensemble, ils gravissent les petits escaliers les menant au palier. Dans un premier temps, Fanta allait appuyer sur la sonnette quand Bob l'en empêche.

 **« Non, non, non. On entre dans le manoir. S'il est hanté, personne ne viendra nous répondre. »**

Ravalant sa salive, Fanta observe son compatriote qui ouvre sans aucune crainte la porte du manoir, tandis que lui reste collé à Bob pour ne pas être surpris à nouveau par les blagues de son collègue.

L'intérieur est noir. On peut à peine distinguer un escalier à deux branches. On ne peut que voir des silhouettes qui pourraient être des statues ou peut-être des armures. L'odeur de poussière et de renfermé est impressionnante. Le sol est en carrelage blanc et noir avec quelques marques de griffures, comme si une créature avait voulu défaire un par un les carreaux du sol. Complètement effrayé, gémissant de peur, les larmes commencent à apparaître au coin des yeux de Fanta, tandis que Bob sort son smartphone et utilise l'application lampe torche pour mieux distinguer les lieux. Quand tout d'un coup, la porte se claque avec fracas. Fanta sursaute tel un diable à ressort sortant de sa boîte et lance un cri déchirant de peur.

Bob dut se boucher les oreilles. Il a plus l'habitude de s'entendre crier que d'entendre les autres crier.

 **« Déjà peur ? Tu veux renoncer ? »**

 **« N…Nooonn… »** Pleurniche Fanta.

Ils continuent d'avancer vers l'escalier et tous les deux commencent à entendre d'étranges bruits. Des volets grinçants. Une horloge qui sonne le coup de 22h. Les corbeaux croassent à l'extérieur. Les rats qui doivent sortir de leur trou pour essayer de découvrir ce qui se passe dans leur lieu d'habitation. Fanta tremble de peur et avance avec Bob à l'étage supérieur. Le plancher grince, les marches sont poussiéreuses, puis ils entendent comme des coups venant d'une pièce dont la porte est illuminée. Ils entendent des sons, des voix étouffées…

 **« Tu veux rebrousser chemin et perdre ton pari ? Ou encore rester une minute ici et le gagner ? »**

Fanta a deux choix maintenant :

 **\- Aller dans la pièce et gagner son pari. Voir le chapitre suivant. (fin1)**

 **\- Sortir immédiatement du manoir et perdre son pari. Voir deux chapitre après (fin2)**


	9. Fin Esprit et Exorciste

_**Fin 1 : Aller dans la pièce et gagner le pari.**_

* * *

Fanta ravale sa salive, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne veut pas abandonner ce pari, juste pour énerver ce Bob qui essaye à tout prix de gagner. Comprenant qu'il n'a plus d'autre choix. Il prend en pleine main la poignée, la baisse sans aucune difficulté et rentre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Là, des explosions se font entendre dès l'entrée des deux jeunes hommes. Fanta a peur et garde les yeux fermés ainsi que sa main droite devant son visage comme pour se protéger alors que Bob reste derrière lui à se cacher.

Et puis, ils entendent la phrase suivante :

 **"Bienvenue parmi nous !"**

Les deux collègues ouvrent les yeux et voient alors des squelettes en train de faire exploser des confettis sur eux. Cela étonne les deux amis qui voient que l'exorciste et les squelettes sont en train de fêter la veille de Noël.

 **"Venez, venez faire la fête avec nous."** sourit l'exorciste en proposant un verre.

Les deux amis se regardent droit dans les yeux avant d'accepter le verre et de fêter la veille de Noël avec eux.

 _ **Fin.**_


	10. Fin 2 Esprit et Exorciste

_**Fin 2 : Sortir immédiatement du manoir et perdre son pari.**_

* * *

Fanta ravale sa salive et se trouve stupide, car il sait qu'il n'a pas envie de risquer quoi que se soit. Et surtout pas sa vie.

 **"Je préfère perdre mon pari plutôt que la vie."**

Au moment où il fini sa phrase, un fantôme apparaît. Celui de l'exorciste avec la mère des squelettes qui l'entoure de ses bras. L'exorciste semble être effrayant et effrayé, avec des larmes le long de son visage. Fanta attrape Bob par le bras et l'entraîne vers la sortie pour s'échapper alors que le fantôme appelle au secours, les hommes courent pour s'échapper et sauver leur vie.

Car en effet, l'exorciste est resté coincé dans cet endroit après avoir désenvoûté la maison. La mère des squelettes avait besoin désormais d'un autre enfant pour qu'elle puisse encore vivre dans ce monde en tant qu'esprit de Noël.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	11. SunKura Chapitre 1

_Voici le retour d'un petit écrit sur la Fanbase d'Aventure. Aujourd'hui, je m'occupe d'un petit Ship entre SunWings. xD !_

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un petit délire que j'avais en tête à force qu'elle réclame des Théalthazar. ^^_

 _Du coup, elle sera en plusieurs partie cette petite histoire. J'espère que cela vous amusera. Sur ce bonne lecture avec ce premier chapitre._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : La Nonna et la chauves souris.**_

Dans la résidence de la Fanbase d'Aventure, une petite chauves souris, du nom de SunWings, voletait toute la nuit. Chaque fois que le ciel s'assombrissait, la petite demoiselle ailée parcourrait les différents appartements pour aller voir ses voisins et voisines, réclamant un petit Théalthazar pour aller se coucher.

Les plus gentilles et agréables et surtout les plus motivées offrirent volontiers se que demandait la demoiselle. D'autres la regardèrent en rigolant et l'observant en silence.

La Chauves souris s'étaient liés avec de nombreux colocataires. Tout pourrait aller bien quand un jour, elle vit une nouvelle colocataire arrivé à son tour dans la résidence. Elle l'avait observé de loin et avait appris qu'elle se faisait surnommé la Nonna, autrement dit : La mamie. La nouvelle arrivée se nommait Juliabakura.

Intriguée, la chauve souris essaya de savoir se que la demoiselle savait faire. Elle découvrit ses dessins et ses écrits. Curieuse, elle voulait la testé dans le domaine du Théalthazar et du Ship. Car la Nonna ne s'était illustré aux yeux des locataires qu'avec des récits assez sages et des dessins choupi.

Un soir, la chauves souris arriva à sa fenêtre et tapa à la vitre de la Nonna réclamant son du.

 **"Je peux avoir un Théalthazar ?"**

 **"Un Théalthazar ?"** demanda la Nonna en ouvrant la fenêtre.

 **"Oui ! Une histoire d'amour entre Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et Théo de Silverberg."**

 **"Euh...Pourquoi je devrais écrire cela ?"**

 **"Allez !"** pleurnicha la petite chauves souris avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

La Nonna soupira avant d'aller chercher sa tasse de thé sous les petits couinements du cochon d'inde Lennon et de la Chauve souris.

 **"Ok. Par contre, ce n'est pas gratuit. Tu me devra un service."**

La chauve souris sauta de joie avant de s'installer sur un des poufs de la demoiselle. Mâchouillant des mikados à volonté pendant que son aînée s'installa à son ordinateur. Avec sa formation de secrétaire, elle tapa aussi vite que l'éclair les mots qui lui traversait l'esprit. Des idées qu'elle n'avait pas formulé. Elle écrivait au rythme de mâchouillements de la petite chauves-souris, qui s'amusait avec le petit Lennon également.

Après une demi-heure de tapotage de clavier, la Nonna se retourna vers sa cadette pour lui tendre l'écrit.

 **"Tient. Si tu n'es pas contente car c'est trop violent, voir noir, ne vient pas te plaindre. Je viendrais réclamer mon du après."**

Heureuse la petite chauve souris se jeta sur l'histoire pour la lire d'une traite. Son visage fit de nombreuses mimique en lisant l'histoire compliqué de Théo et B.O.B. Une histoire d'ombre, de double maléfique et de chaîne s'attaquant au corps du demi-diable. La chauves souris avala difficilement sa salive avant de se tourner vers la Nonna.

 **"Euh...C'est presque du..."**

 **"C'est exactement ça. Je t'avais dit que cela pouvait être sombre et violent. Il y aura surement une suite à cette histoire."**

 **"Vraiment ? "** Couina de bonheur la Chauves souris.

"Oui. Mais cela a un prix. Tu vas devoir me payer. Maintenant."

Les oreilles de la chauves souris s'abaissèrent. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas payer. Mais elle ne savait pas en quoi consisterait les paiements envers cette dernière.

 **"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?" demanda la petite Chauves souris.**

 **"Ferme les yeux."**

 **"Mais !"**

 **"Ferme les yeux je te dis."**

La petite Chauve souris s'exécuta, un peu anxieuse. Elle entendait dans ses oreilles battre son cœur à tout rompre. Elle écoutait les pas avançant en sa direction. L'odeur du gel douche de la Nonna qui avait écrit juste après avoir pris son bain. Les mâchouillements du Lennon qui mangeait sa paille. Et puis, une douce chaleur se posa sur ses lèvres. La chauves Souris rougit en ouvrant les yeux et reculant à plus de 3 mètres, se manquant de peu de faire tomber les livres de la bibliothèque de la Nonna.

 **"Qu'est-ce..."** bafouilla la Chauves Souris, plus souvent maîtresse de la situation que l'inverse.

 **"Huhu. A chaque Théalthazar, j'aurais le droit à un bisous. On est d'accord ? Je demande pas plus."**

 **"Mais...C'est que..."**

 **"T'inquiète pas, personne d'autre que toi et moi ne serons. Tu ne voudrais pas savoir la suite de l'histoire ?"**

 **"Si mais..."**

 **"Bien, rendez-vous demain pour la suite de l'histoire alors. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je dois aller me coucher tôt. Demain je dois aller travailler."**

Sur ces belles paroles, La Nonna raccompagna la jeune demoiselle déboussolée en direction du couloir. Devant la porte fermée, la petite chauves-souris ne savait plus quoi pensée. Devait-elle réclamer d'autres histoires ? Aux risques de ses lèvres ? Ou devait-elle laissé tombé l'idée ?

 _ **A suivre...**_


	12. L'appel du sang remords de Viktor

**_L'appel du Sang :_**

 ** _Tome 2 : Les remords de Viktor._**

* * *

 _ **Résumé : (suite de l'appel du sang) Emprisonnés dans une caverne de glace, avec un B.O.B blessé, Viktor doit le laisser s'abreuver de son sang afin qu'il se soigne. Mais le paladin acceptera-t-il que le demi-diable se nourrisse ?**_

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _Cette histoire peut être prise comme une OAV où B.O.B aurait le pouvoir « les canines du père »._**

* * *

 **—** **Histoire—**

Au sein du cratère, une caverne glacée dans laquelle le froid et la neige sont les témoins d'un étrange spectacle. Cette embouchure était fermée par une plaque de glace si épaisse qu'un simple humain ne pourrait pas y venir à bout. A l'intérieur était enfermé une équipe d'aventuriers pour le moins originale. Un nain au bras mécanique aimant la cuisine, ayant comme compagnie une louve nommée Eden. Un demi-élémentaire de glace, rôdeur de profession, possédant un petit compagnon de glace sur son épaule du nom d'Icy. Un paladin de la lumière âgé, le cœur empli de remord et à la recherche de réponses quant à la disparition de son fils adoptif. Et un mage, demi-démon, étalé sur le sol, le corps gisant dans une flaque de sang qui se glaçait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Cette équipe avait été prise au dépourvu pendant leur recherche sur Bragg. Ils espéraient trouver des réponses à leurs questions et venger Théo de Silverberg, quand d'étranges individus se sont attaqués à eux.

Devenu le tank du groupe, Grunlek avait tenté de charger ses adversaires pour laisser la voie libre à ses compagnons, ce qui s'était révélé par un échec. Shinddha avait lamentablement loupé son tir et visé au contraire B.O.B. Le mage s'était retrouvé avec une flèche dans le bras. Il fut déconcentré dans son sort qui échoua également. Viktor avait tenu plus longtemps que les autres. Et fut témoin d'une horrible technique de katana de l'un d'entre eux. Du bout de la lame, le Ninja s'était approché du pyromage et tranché les vêtements au niveau du torse, provoquant une entaille béante, ensanglantée. Le pyromage peinait à respirer. Il avait du mal à conserver ses yeux ouverts. Il put voir ses compagnons être attrapés un par un. Puis tous furent emmenés dans cette caverne. Froide. Sombre. Et étrange.

Cette dernière ressemblait à une prison naturelle. Un mur de pics de glace forma deux cellules où furent jetés, d'un côté Shin et Grunlek et de l'autre Viktor et B.O.B. Tous étaient attachés à l'exception du pyromage blessé.

 **« POURQUOI NOUS AVOIR ATTAQUE ? »** hurla Grunlek.

Comme réponse, le Ninja ne forma qu'une épaisse couche de glace devant l'unique sortie de cette caverne, laissant seuls les quatre compagnons dans un grand désarroi.

Le froid faisait frémir les moustaches de Grunlek. Le crâne de Viktor se couvrait un peu de Givre. Le sang du mage se cristallisait sous l'effet du froid. Le seul ayant peu de problèmes par cette baisse de température était Shin. Mais il ne pouvait pas d'avantage aider ses amis quant aux frissons. Il avait davantage peur pour son allié B.O.B.

Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Le demi-diable tentait de calmer sa douleur. De conserver le sang dans son corps. Mais il se sentait faible. Sa vue se brouillait. Son corps se refroidissait encore plus vite. Lui, qui, déjà fragilisé durant l'hiver, était au palier du plancher au niveau de sa santé.

Au fond de lui, le démon était en train de l'appeler. De l'inciter à le laisser sortir afin de vivre. De tuer ses alliés pour sa propre survie.

B.O.B murmurait en fermant les yeux : **« Non…Laisse-moi…Je ne veux pas tuer mes amis…Je ne boirai pas leur sang. »**

Le gémissement ne tomba pas dans l'oreille du paladin, mais dans celui du demi-élémentaire. Ce dernier se rappelait de la lune rouge. Quand B.O.B fut blessé et dut boire du sang d'un inconnu pour soigner ses blessures. Si Théo avait été là, il l'aurait soigné. Viktor n'avait pas ce genre de pouvoir.

Par ailleurs, le bloc de glace bloquant le passage ne pourrait pas être détruit par Grunlek. Le nain avait usé de beaucoup d'énergie pour se battre et il ne lui restait que très peu de pouvoirs. Quand à Viktor, il n'avait pas la capacité Physique pour vaincre un tel édifice.

Shin se rendit aux côtés de Grunlek afin de lui murmurer sa proposition.

 **« Je crois qu'il faut que Viktor laisse B.O.B boire de son sang, pour se soigner, puis nous faire sortir de là. »**

 **« Je… Je suis d'accord avec toi Shin. Mais il y a un double problème. De un : C'est un paladin de lumière. Contrairement à Théo, il ne sait pas que B.O.B est un semi-démon. Je pense qu'il ne voudra pas lui donner quoi que se soit, même pas un peu d'attention, s'il apprenait qu'il s'agit de leur pire ennemi. Et de deux : B.O.B nous a fait une promesse. Qu'il ne boirait plus de sang humain pour essayer de se soigner. La dernière fois qu'il l'a fait… Il s'est trouvé honteux, confus et surtout il n'avait pas envie de prendre la voie de son père. »**

 **« Tu as raison, mais que peut-on faire ? Tu n'as pas suffisamment de gemmes de pouvoir pour briser ce mur de glace et personne à part B.O.B ne le peut. Moi aussi cela ne me plaît pas, mais c'est l'unique solution. »**

Grunlek poussa un long soupir. Il savait que Shinddha avait raison. Il devait nourrir le diable pour vivre. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour les conséquences que sa décision va engendrer, Grunlek haussa la voix en direction de Viktor et B.O.B.

 **« Ecoutez-moi ! J'ai un plan pour sortir d'ici. Il nous faut que B.O.B soit debout, qu'il soit soigné. Et pour cela Viktor il faut que vous le laissiez boire votre sang. »**

Les cœurs de Viktor et B.O.B faillirent rater un battement en entendant cela. De la surprise pour Viktor, qui ne comprenait pas le lien entre le soin du pyromage et le fait qu'il boive du sang. De la peur pour B.O.B, qui comprenait parfaitement le plan de Grunlek. Cela lui provoqua une nausée, rien qu'à l'idée de s'imaginer avaler une nouvelle fois des litres de sang pour se soigner.

 **« Viktor ! Je sais que c'est contre votre religion, mais B.O.B est un semi-démon. Il a développé une capacité qui lui permet de se soigner s'il boit du sang humain. Il est le seul à pouvoir nous ouvrir le passage de cette porte en glace ! »**

Viktor lança un regard dégoûté vers le pyromage qui était en train de périr à ses côtés. Le demi-diable observa le regard de son collègue paladin et sentit toute cette haine qui lui était déversée à cause de sa nature. B.O.B se sentait de plus en plus mal. Son regard se brouillait. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Mais pas non plus de se nourrir d'un être qui le détesterait au plus haut point. D'un être qui lui apporterait plus de problèmes.

 **« Je ne vais pas nourrir cette créature ! Elle ferait mieux de repartir là où elle provient. »**

 **« ÉCOUTEZ TÊTE DE PIQUE ! »** s'énerva Shin en s'approchant des pics avec Icy. **« Moi je peux résister pendant longtemps à ce froid, mais vous non. Ni Grunlek, ni B.O.B ! Alors vous allez la fermer et lui laisser prendre un peu de votre sang ! Théo, lui, l'aurait fait ! Alors si vous voulez vivre, si vous voulez réussir quelque chose, AIDEZ LE ! »**

Les cris de colère retentirent dans la tête du paladin qui observa une nouvelle fois le mage. Ce dernier avait les yeux mi-clos. De petits nuages de buée sortaient de sa bouche, de manière saccadée. Le sang continuait de couler entre les doigts frêles, nappant les vêtements d'un rouge plus vif que d'habitude.

Viktor n'aimait pas cela. Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Avait-il le luxe de choisir entre la mort par le froid ou par un demi-démon ? Il savait qu'importe le choix, il aurait des conséquences à subir. Les lèvres serrées, il approcha son bras de la bouche du pyromage, en râlant.

 **« C'est bon…Mange vil créature. Je m'occuperais de toi après. »**

Le mage observa les poignets attachés du paladin. Le démon en lui lui susurra de se jeter dessus. De lui prendre toute la vie qu'il avait. De se soigner et de l'éliminer. Pourtant la conscience humaine reprenait le dessus et il hocha négativement de la tête. Il murmurait tout en toussant :

 **« Non…Je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas… »**

 **« Bob ! BOB ! Écoute-moi ! »** Intervient Shin par le biais d'Icy qui était maintenant à quelque centimètre du mage. **« Je sais que nous sommes obligé de briser ta promesse. Mais nous avons besoin de toi B.O.B. »**

 **« Mais…Si le démon prend le dessus ? »**

 **« Grunlek utilisera les dernières ressources de son bras pour l'arrêter. Mais nous devons sortir. Je te promets que l'on t'aidera. Mais il faut que tu boives son sang. »**

Le pyromage fermait les yeux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'abreuver du sang d'un paladin. De plus, il allait devoir laisser parler sa partie démoniaque. Le laisser un peu sortir. B.O.B sentait qu'il était au bout de sa vie. Sa bouche était sèche. Les larmes tombaient sur les joues du blessé, qui finit par accepter cette idée.

Sans une certaine appréhension, B.O.B se laissa aller. Doucement, il sentit sa part démoniaque le transformer pour avaler le sang de cet homme. Ses crocs sortirent de ses gencives, pour lui permettre de manger, de se rassasier et d'avaler le sang pour se soigner. Avec une grande tristesse, le demi-démon croqua dans le poignet de son allié, afin de faire couler le liquide chaud et rougeoyant.

Viktor poussa un petit gémissement, tandis que B.O.B avalait goulûment le sang. Il s'en voulait de profiter de la situation pour avaler cela. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de boire ce liquide rougeâtre. La boisson n'avait pas le même goût que la première fois. Avant, il avait agi de manière bestiale ; il avait senti le goût ferreux et chaud, mais sans avoir une saveur bien précise.

Cette fois-ci, il était parfaitement conscient. Il sentit une forte amertume sur sa langue, provoquée par le sang. Sans doute à cause des regrets et des remords profonds du paladin de la lumière. D'avoir échoué dans les différentes missions de sa vie : protéger le père et le fils. Il avait échoué.

B.O.B sentait cette odeur, cette saveur qui perturbait sa pensée. Brutalement, il sentit également un étrange pouvoir se développer. Dans son cerveau, des images viennent le percuter. Plus il buvait le sang du paladin, plus il voyait le passé de ce dernier. Il vit l'entraînement avec le père de Théo. Les batailles menées. La naissance de leur ami.

A ce moment précis, le Diable voulut arrêter de boire le sang. Mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré de sa vie. Il fallait qu'il continue à boire pour se soigner.

Il voyait les moments heureux de Théo et Viktor. Le paladin avait traité Théo comme un fils. Il l'aimait et voulait le protéger. Pour cela, il lui avait menti. Il avait dit à l'Eglise de la Lumière, tout comme à Théo, que le père voulait qu'il ne soit pas paladin. Mais en réalité, c'était son propre souhait, à lui, Viktor.

Ce goût amer dans son sang provenait donc de ses souvenirs et du regret de ne pas avoir pu protéger son fils. D'avoir dû l'abandonner.

B.O.B entr'apercevait les moments vécus entre le père adoptif et Théo. Les images arrachaient le cœur du demi-diable, qui n'entendait pas la voix de ses compagnons lui demandant d'arrêter de boire, de revenir à lui.

Viktor se sentait faiblir au fur et à mesure que le demi-diable buvait son sang. Son visage pâlissait. Ses yeux commençaient à fatiguer. Son souffle était court. Il voulait retirer ses poignets des crocs du diable. Mais ce dernier les tenait fortement. Comme si c'était un bout de viande qu'on désirait arracher des crocs d'une bête sauvage. Le paladin commençait à regretter son choix. Il ne saurait jamais ce qui était arrivé à Théo, étant avalé par le demi-diable.

Heureusement pour eux, Icy intervenint. Il se mit à proximité du pyromage et lui lança un léger coup de froid dans la figure. Le mage cessa de suite la succion pour observer la petite créature. Icy, tout comme Shin, purent observer le regard incandescent du mage. Ses pupilles habituellement noisette avaient viré aux teintes rougeoyantes. Son iris était semblable à celle d'un chat. Et aux commissures de ses yeux, des larmes commençaient à perler.

Lentement, et sans entendre les inquiétudes de ses compagnons, B.O.B se dirigea vers le mur de glace. Ses mains s'embrasèrent. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il fit fondre la barrière qui les tenait emprisonnés.

De son côté, Icy et Eden avaient fait le nécessaire pour délivrer Grunlek, Shinddha et Viktor. Tous se levèrent, avec un peu de difficulté pour le paladin. Ils foncèrent vers l'extérieur de leur prison, une fois le mur fondu.

 **« C'est bon B.O.B ! Tu peux arrêter ! »** Hurla Shinddha une fois à l'extérieur.

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit de la part du pyromage. Ce dernier n'était pas sorti de la caverne. Les flammes avaient arrêté de s'attaquer à la glace. Shinddha et Grunlek se regardèrent, interloqués. Ils se demandaient ce qui avait pu arriver à leur compagnon. S'était-il évanoui ? Avait-il encore des blessures qu'il n'avait pas mentionné ? Viktor était resté en retrait, observant les alentours pour essayer de repérer le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Pendant ce temps, Shinddha et Grunlek prirent la décision de retourner dans leur cellule. Là, les deux compagnons furent terrifiés par ce qu'ils virent.

B.O.B s'était enfermé, de sa propre volonté, dans une cage faite de flammes. Ces dernières se rétrécissaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le mage était recroquevillé au milieu de cette magie, la tête entre les jambes, les mains sur les oreilles, se balançant d'avant en arrière en murmurant : **« Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas ! »**

Petit à petit, le brasier commençait à brûler les extrémités des vêtements du demi-diable et à roussir les poils de ce dernier.

 **« B.O.B ! REPREND TOI ! »** Hurla Grunlek en s'avançant vers lui.

Cependant, le nain ne put s'approcher davantage à cause de la chaleur intense. Il sentait que s'il faisait un pas supplémentaire, ses vêtements seraient consumés tout comme lui-même.

Avec un regard apeuré, le cuisinier se tourna vers son ami élémentaire pour lui demander du secours. Le rôdeur puisa dans son énergie de demi-élémentaire pour invoquer de grandes masses d'eau afin d'atténuer les flammes et permettre un passage pour le nain.

Hélas, l'eau ne semblait pas avoir assez d'effet sur la magie du feu. Ou plutôt sur de la magie démoniaque.

 **« B.O.B ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! RESTE AVEC NOUS ! »** Pleura Shin en continuant à lancer des vagues d'eau pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Le mage n'écoutait plus le monde extérieur. Il était dans sa bulle, sa protection. Même le chatouillement du tison sur sa peau, provoquant brûlure et odeur nauséabonde ne le fit pas réagir.

Dans sa tête, le demi-diable voulait mettre fin à tout cela. Il avait été banni de son école de magie, perdu Théo, bu à deux reprises du sang humain. Il s'éloignait de son idéal. Il se rapprochait de son père. Et il ne le voulait pas. Alors, il avait décidé de se détruire. Après tout, si ce n'était pas lui qui mettait fin à ses propres jours, ce serait Viktor qui le ferait à sa place.

 **« B.O.B ! NON ! »** Gémissaient Grunlek et Shinddha en larmes. Les flammes n'étaient qu'à 2 centimètres des cheveux du mage, prêtes à le consumer entièrement.

Tout d'un coup, un éclair vif et puissant passa. Avec une lueur imposante et apaisante, la silhouette frôla les deux aventuriers. S'aventura dans les flammes sans avoir de dégâts et attrapa par le col le mage. Son intervention dans le cercle magique dissipa les flammes, les rendit plus faible. Aussitôt, Shinddha usa de sa magie pour les éteindre entièrement. Avant de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui avait interrompu le processus.

Viktor venait de prendre B.O.B par le col, le relevant et l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans ses yeux.

 **« Écoute petit. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu es peut être une hérésie à mes yeux. J'ai failli mourir à cause de toi. Mais si Théo avait été là… Je crois qu'il t'aurait donné deux paires de claques. Tu ne ressembles pas aux autres démons que j'ai croisé jusqu'à présent. Et si mon fils t'a laissé une chance de vivre, alors je ferais de même. »**

B.O.B n'arrivait pas à comprendre les mots prononcés par le paladin de la lumière. Voyant son air hébété et sa non-réactivité, Viktor fit un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire à nouveau. Face à cette mine, qui lui rappelait celle de Théo quand il avait appris la mort de son père, Viktor ne pouvait que prendre B.O.B. dans ses bras et lui caresser les cheveux, tout en le berçant par les mots :

 **« Tout va bien. C'est terminé. Tout va bien. Tout est pardonné. »**

Face aux gestes et aux paroles de Viktor, les pupilles de B.O.B redevinrent normales. Les crocs disparurent instantanément. Les larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues rouges. Le mage se mit à brailler comme un petit garçon dans les bras de Viktor.

Pour la première fois, il se sentait apaisé et pardonné d'être né ainsi. D'un péché dont il n'a pas eu le choix. Dans les bras de cet homme fort, qui ressemblaient à ceux de son père Boulanger, il semblait être redevenu l'enfant fragile qu'il a été.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Viktor eut l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose dans sa vie. Il n'avait, certes pas pu sauver la vie de son élève, ni de son fils adoptif, mais celle d'un demi-diable. Il savait que si son église en avait connaissance, il serait durement châtié. Cependant, cet être l'avait aidé. Il ne s'était pas retourné contre le paladin une fois la mission accompli. Il était même prêt à s'éliminer de lui-même.

Viktor ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Il avait l'impression de retrouver le fils qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu, dû à la carrière et au caractère bien trempé de Théo.

Intérieurement, le paladin se fit la promesse de protéger B.O.B comme son propre fils. Et d'essayer de l'accompagner le mieux qu'il le pourra vers la voie de l'humanité. Et s'il le faut, il l'éliminera de ses mains quand le temps viendra.

* * *

 **FIN.**


	13. L'appel du sang : Le don d'un ami

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Et voici une suite que je ne pensais jamais écrire. Et oui, un troisième chapitre pour l'appel du Sang. Finalement, j'ai été inspiré par l'interlude de la saison 3.**_

 _ **Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 3 : DISPARAISSEZ ! Sinon, vous allez être spoiler.**_

 _ **Bon bref, je vous envoie la suite de cette histoire. ^^**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas à l'heure où j'écris, si je ferai un tome 4.**_

 _ **Merci à VixMaya, mon poulpy adoré pour la correction de cette histoire.**_

 _ **Bacciolino et cookie à tous.**_

* * *

 _ **L'appel du Sang : Tome 3 : Le Don d'un ami.**_

 _Résumé :_

 _OAV se passant entre la fin de la saison 2 et les épisodes inter-saison 3 de Grunlek et B.O.B. Grunlek sauve B.O.B, mais sa partie démoniaque est toujours présente. Ils cherchent un refuge le temps de soigner leur blessure._

* * *

La neige commençait doucement à tomber dans le cratère. Grunlek, maître Nain, cuisinier et mécanicien, portait sur ses épaules son allié et ami, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Du moins, sa partie démoniaque. Il n'avait pas son apparence complètement humaine. Sa peau rouge à écailles faisait ressortir son appartenance démoniaque. Ses griffes étaient toujours sorties. Son regard rougeoyant observait les alentours. Du sang coulait des plaies encore béantes le long de son corps.

Suivi par Eden, Grunlek avançait avec grande difficulté dans la neige. Une couverture recouvrait les frêles épaules du demi-diable. Tout autour de lui, le sol était entièrement recouvert de cette poudre blanche.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines après l'enfer sur terre que le Nain marchait, presque sans cesse. Il avait cherché ses alliés et retrouvé Balthazar dans cet état. Pas complètement humain, pas complètement démoniaque. Quelque chose de bestial subsistait cependant. Il ressemblait presque à un animal perdu. Il l'avait retrouvé dans des conditions tumultueuses. Les nouvelles de l'accident au cratères étaient arrivés aux oreilles des intendants. Ces derniers avaient envoyé des mercenaires à leur poursuite, et c'était face à eux que Balthazar, ou du moins sa partie bestiale, s'était battu.

Le sang coulait à flot dans les camps des mercenaires. Mais toutes ces vies perdues avaient un prix. Celui de faire couler le plus précieux des liquides du diable. Balthazar était en mauvaise posture. Après un tel déferlement de ses pouvoirs sur la terre, il n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer assez de psyché pour combattre plus longtemps. Son corps rouge et d'une forme peu humaine s'étala dans la blancheur de la neige. À bout de souffle, épuisé, envahi par la douleur et la haine, le diable peinait à se relever.

Grunlek sentait sa nouvelle force, provenant de la terre, l'aider, le porter maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son allié, Balthazar, le seul qui avait le même ressenti sur la situation face à la mort. Le seul qu'il voulait protéger.

Muni de cette nouvelle puissance, Grunlek lança un coup puissant sur la terre et se prépara au combat face aux mercenaires.

Il ne fut pas très long. Ces derniers n'étaient que des amateurs qui avaient prit les ordres des intendants à la légère. Leur nombre était leur seule force. Balthazar avait décimé plus de la moitié des mercenaires, Grunlek et Eden avaient fait le reste en quelques minutes.

Après ce combat, Grunlek, Eden et Balthazar se mirent à tenter de survivre dans les forêts et les plaines enneigées du cratère. Le nain cherchait à trouver un abri pour le diable.

L'hiver n'était pas la meilleure saison pour les manipulateurs de flammes. Et le diable ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Son corps tombait de tout son poids sur les épaules du Nain. De la condensation sortait des ses lèvres rougies. La sueur perlait sur son front. Une traînée de sang rougissait la pâleur de la neige, laissant des traces pour les mercenaires. Grunlek avait beau faire des bandages pour maintenir les blessures, il n'était pas aussi doué que la magicienne.

Soudain, dans cette brume de neige, une petite silhouette se dessina. Quelqu'un d'assez petit mais aussi de taille plus fine qu'un nain. De tout évidence, il ne s'agissait pas d'un Nain. Peut être un humain, un enfant. La silhouette se dévoila à travers le brouillard, comme étant celle d'une petite fille, chaudement emmitouflé dans son manteau. Elle observa les deux compagnons de calvaire et leur louve, avant d'ouvrir en grand la bouche.

Grunlek craignait d'effrayer l'enfant. Avec une voix douce et une patience d'ange, il déposa B.O.B aux côtés d'Eden avant de s'approcher de la jeune demoiselle et de s'agenouiller pour paraître moins imposant envers la demoiselle.

 **"Bonjour jeune fille. Je m'appelle Grunlek. Je suis à la recherche d'un abri pour mon ami Balthazar, ma louve et moi. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous conduire à tes parents ?"**

La petite fille regarda derrière le Nain pour observer le magicien et la louve. Elle lança un petit regard admiratif vers Grunlek avant de prononcer d'une voix curieuse :

 **"Vous êtes des aventuriers ? Vous êtes un vrai nain ? Comme dans les livres d'images ?"**

Grunlek resta un moment interdit. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre. Il ferma un instant les yeux, repensant à ce qu'aurait pu inventer B.O.B. Finalement, le nain préféra faire à sa méthode. Il n'arriverait jamais à imiter son ami.

 **"Ton livre d'images ?"**

 **"Oui ! Le conte du Nain et du sorcier. Je vais te la raconter. Mais avant je vais appeler mon papa et ma Maman. Tu me suis ?"**

Grunlek récupéra Balthazar sur ses épaules. Il fit signe à Eden de le suivre et suivi la route empruntée par la jeune demoiselle. Sans aucune crainte, elle alla frapper à la porte de sa maison, Grunlek resta un peu à l'écart, ne voulant pas faire peur aux habitants.

 **"Papa ! Maman ! Y a un Nain et un sorcier dehors !"**

Immédiatement les deux parents attrapèrent leur progéniture pour la faire entrer dans la maison. Inquiets pour cette dernière, ils sortirent la tête pour observer Grunlek, Balthazar et Eden. Un groupe peu ordinaire. Le père de famille était suspicieux, il regarde de haut le Nain. Grunlek ne s'offusqua pas de cette situation. Il resta maître de ses émotions et prit une grande inspiration avant de demander à ce couple :

 **"S'il vous plaît. Nous avons besoin d'un refuge pour soigner mon ami. Je suis prêt à payer le prix. Je suis prêt à vous aider. Mais aidez nous s'il vous plaît. Même dans un petit coin, dans une étable, dans un box."**

Balthazar souffla une langue étrange. Des mots incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Même pour Grunlek qui avait pourtant beaucoup de connaissances. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le moindre mot prononcé par le diable. La peur intriguait la femme et inquiétait l'homme. Grunlek attrapa la main de son ami. Ses griffes de ce dernier se plantèrent dans sa chair, laissant couler un filet de sang.

 **"Nous avons l'habitude de ne pas accueillir d'intrus dans notre ferme. Surtout après les incidents qui se sont produits, la montagne qui s'est écroulée, l'explosion dans le cratère... Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas mêlés à tout cela ?"**

Grunlek se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'homme n'avait pas tort de se méfier des inconnus, ils auraient pu tomber face à un ennemi. La femme susurra quelques mots à son mari, visiblement compatissante envers Balthazar. Par son regard, son attitude et ses nombreuses blessures. Elle semblait essayer de le raisonner. Mais l'homme semblait être intransigeant.

Quand soudain, la petite Lyna sortit de la maison avec son livre d'images dans les bras.

 **"Papa ! Pourquoi tu ne les laisse pas dormir dans l'écurie ? Tu m'as raconté l'histoire du Sorcier et du Nain hier. Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait aider les gens dans le besoin comme l'a fait le nain envers le sorcier. Tu m'as dit que les fermiers ne laissaient pas les gens dans le froid en hiver s'ils demandaient un abri !"**

Le père de famille croisa les bras en observant le duo peu ordinaire. L'un blessé, le corps recouvert d'une simple couverture, le sang coulant de ses cicatrices. L'autre, bien qu'un peu blessé était dans un meilleur état. Mais dans son regard pouvait se lire une grande détresse.

 **"Je crois que je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Lyna a raison. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin au coeur de ce terrible hiver. Vous pouvez aller tous les deux dans l'étable. Je vous ouvre un box. Nous vous apporterons ce dont vous aurez besoin. Mais vous ne pourrez pas entrer dans notre maison. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"**

Grunlek hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Une lueur d'espoir rayonnait dans son regard. Il était rassuré de pouvoir enfin trouver un endroit où B.O.B pourrait se reposer, et où il pourrait le soigner, à l'abri du froid.

Le nain mécanicien fut extrêmement surpris de voir que le père de famille leur apportait de quoi se nourrir et de quoi se réchauffer pendant les longues nuits d'hiver. Il resta cependant éloigné des deux "bêtes", à savoir Eden et Balthazar.

Grunlek se saisit d'une bassine remplie d'eau et d'un linge pour nettoyer les blessures profondes du diable. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et se mit à ruminer et à pousser quelques rugissements. Eden se posta juste devant son maître. Les babines retroussées, les crocs visibles, l'animal défendait celui qui l'avait toujours protégée. De sa main organique, le nain calma sa louve. Avec une voix douce et apaisante, il lui murmura :

 **"Doucement Eden. Balthazar n'est pas sous sa forme normale, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne nous fera rien. Il nous l'a promis. N'est-ce pas B.O.B ?"**

Le démon ne répondit que par un petit grognement avant de se lécher les plaies, tel un animal qui tenterait de cicatriser ses blessures à l'aide de sa salive. Aussitôt Grunlek tenta de s'approcher à nouveau. La créature sortit les griffes et érafla le bras organique de Grunlek. Le nain eut le temps de se reculer, tandis qu'Eden allait se jeter sur Balthazar. Elle n'était elle aussi qu'un animal, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devrait laisser son maître être blessé. Alors qu'elle s'était approchée du danger qu'elle avait identifié comme tel, Balthazar se tourna vers elle et se mit à grogner également. La louve baissa les oreilles. La queue entre les pattes, elle alla couiner derrière son maître. Le nain releva les yeux vers ceux du diable, avant de mettre sa main à la verticale et dire :

 **"Balthazar. Non. B.O.B. Ou qui que tu sois. Je ne te veux aucun mal."**

La créature tourna vers lui son regard rouge aux pupilles semblable à ceux des iris de chat, l'air menaçant.

 **"Je sais que cela doit te faire mal. Te piquer. Mais je dois soigner tes blessures. Je veux éviter que cela ne s'infecte. Alors, je t'en prie, laisse moi faire."**

Le diable se laissa approcher par le mécanicien. Quand ce dernier ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, toujours la serviette humide en main, la bête attrapa son bras, avant d'en lécher les plaies pour y sucer quelques goûtes de son sang.

Surprit, Grunlek retira immédiatement son bras avant de s'apercevoir que quelques écailles sur le visage de Balthazar avaient disparu depuis qu'il avait bu son sang.

 **"C'est vrai que j'avais oublié. Tu as besoin de sang pour te régénérer."**

Le cuistot releva sa manche, pour laisser apparaître son bras et ses veines visibles. Il le tendit vers le diable :

 **"Tiens, bois un peu de mon sang. Je t'arrêterai quand je sentirai que je suis à bout de forces. Si cela peut t'aider à aller mieux..."**

Un peu hésitante, la créature avança prudemment vers le bras de cet allié, de cet individu qui lui offrait la possibilité de se nourrir. Un peu comme un animal curieux et à la fois craintif, Balthazar s'approcha doucement. Il sortit sa langue pour lécher les quelques plaies qui étaient visibles. Il attrapa du bout de cette appendice gluante les quelques traces du liquide rougeâtre. Ses crocs apparurent, mais le diable hésitait encore. Grunlek supposait que le diable cherchait peut être la meilleure posture pour avaler du sang rapidement. La pointe des crocs pénétrèrent délicatement dans sa chair, pour traverser les veines et venir pomper son sang. La douleur n'était pas si violente qu'il aurait imaginée. Grunlek n'avait pas détourné le regard quand Balthazar s'était mis à sucer son sang. Il avait vraiment l'impression de voir Eden en train de se délecter d'une proie qu'elle avait attrapé. Il n'y avait rien d'humain dans son comportement. Au fond de lui, Grunlek sentait une pointe de nostalgie et de doute. Est-ce que Balthazar resterait toujours ainsi, identique à un animal, enchaîné à ses instincts ? Il avait fait tout son possible pour l'aider physiquement. En ce qui concernait son mental et ses pensées, Grunlek ne pouvait rien faire. Au fond de lui, il espérait que tout cela ne soit que temporaire. B.O.B avait déjà laissé parler le diable au fond de lui. Il l'avait laissé prendre possession. Il lui avait ouvert les vannes. Mais pas autant que cette fois.

La dégustation n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Grunlek se sentait encore capable de se lever. Sa tête ne lui tournait pas quand le diable cessa sa succion. Étonné et surtout intrigué par cet arrêt, le nain constata que toutes les blessures n'étaient pas encore guéries. Inquiet, il s'approcha du diable.

 **"Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de sucer mon sang ? Je pouvais encore t'en donner. Tu es encore mal en point."**

Le démon secoua la tête en repoussant sauvagement la main qui le nourrissait avant de prononcer d'une voix diabolique et dans une langue à peu près humaine :

 **"Merci...Ami...Grunlek..."**

Grunlek resta abasourdi tandis que le diable se tournait de sorte que le Nain ne puisse pas voir son air intimidé. La créature avait parfaitement compris qu'il était un démon capable d'effrayer voir tuer les individus autour de lui. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il découvrait un sentiment d'amitié à son égard. Il l'avait senti quand il avait bu le sang du cuistot. Ce n'était pas le même goût ferreux que la première fois dans sa vie où il avait avalé le sang d'un humain. Ce n'était pas comme celui de feu Viktor, un mélange d'amertume due au remord et d'épice de colère. Cela ne ressemblait pas non plus à l'acidité de la peur ou de l'âpre terreur qui avait coulé dans les veines de ses dernières victimes avalées.

Ici, le sang avait un goût doux et sucré. Des images d'amitié, de confiance et d'espérance en l'avenir s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Le diable s'était senti bercé par cette douce saveur, aux odeurs exquises et envoûtantes. Il ne se sentait pas capable de détruire, mentir ou même blesser davantage la personne qui était prête à le défendre. À le nourrir. À l'aider à se reconstruire.

Même s'il n'était pas l'ami que Grunlek attendait. Cet hôte humain avec qui il partageait ce corps. Pourtant, Grunlek ne le voyait pas non plus comme une menace. Plutôt comme une entité à part à connaître. Il l'avait vu dans son coeur, qu'il était prêt à l'accepter et l'aider, comme n'importe qui.

Ce fût sous ces douces saveurs que le diable se calma et s'apprêta à se laisser apprivoiser par un Nain, dompteur d'animaux sauvage, au coeur ouvert.

 _ **FIN**_


	14. L'appel du Sang : Fascination

_Bonjour !_

 _Tient, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publier dans ce petit endroit._

 _Mais voici la suite de l'Appel du Sang : Fascination !_

 _Déjà posté sur Deviant Art, voici la "suite" de l'histoire avec l'Appel du Sang._

 _Cette fois on retrouve B.O.B en pleine crise avec Mani._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Appel du sang : Fascination.**_

Le groupe s'était réunie pour une nouvelle aventure. Ou du moins, une quête avec un nouvel coéquipier. Théo avait été retrouvé sauf. Viktor parti pour d'autre cieux. Le paladin avait des affaires urgentes à régler après la disparition de la magie sur les terres. Et de ce fait, il avait envoyé en mission ses amis, accompagné de Mani le Double. Un elfe mercenaire dont Théo avait parfaitement confiance.

Et les mots étaient-ils juste ? Car près du feu de camps, Balthazar le mage demi-diable ruminer quelques mots à l'encontre de l'elfe.

 **« Je t'en foutrais de la télékinésie… Tes machettes ont encore déchiré mes vêtements ! et j'ai des coupures partout ! »**

 **« Je suis désolé. »** pleurnicha Mani, derrière Shinddha qui leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Ce n'est pas tes excuses qui me soignera ! Aïe ! Grunlek, attention avec la potion. »**

 **« Si tu arrêtais de parler, cela piquera moins. »** ajouta le nain soignant les blessures de son ami.

 **« Puisque c'est comme ça. Je ne prendrais pas mon tour de garde. Tu feras le mien Mani. Moi, je vais me coucher. »** finit le Mage, sautant dans son sac de couchage et s'assoupissant presque immédiatement.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il cri, mais il ne mord pas. »** souffla Shinddha les yeux rivés sur Mani.

 **« Par contre, tu devras quand même faire son tour de garde. »** soupira Grunlek avant de donner le repas à chacun des aventuriers encore éveillé.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien. Le repas partagé avec quelques anecdote sur le paladin inquisiteur absent. Puis, quelques chansons chantés par Shinddha. Enfin, les tours de gardes de Mani commencèrent.

Les autres aventuriers dormaient. Mani resté vigilant, assis sur son rondin de bois. Il n'y avait pas un seul regard dans les environs, mais des multitudes de paires d'Yeux qui cadrillaient le terrain. Les petites araignées de Mani observer les allentours, afin de prévenir leur maître d'un possible danger dans les environs. Les premières heures défilent. Pas d'alerte. Quelques bruits de ronflement de la part des aventuriers. Une Eden qui gémissait, surement en train de rêver de courser un lapin dans la forêt. Shinddha avait les yeux complétement clos, mais les joues rougis par des rêves somptueux. Peut être même coquins ?

Le regard de Mani tourna vers la couchette de Balthazar, qui était vide.

Sursautant légèrement, Mani hésitait a réveillé ses compagnons pour cela. Peut être la mage était parti derrière un buisson pour ses besoins naturels. Le plus étrange était de ne pas avoir entendu de bruit. Jusqu'à maintenant. Une bruit de grognement sourd. De suçon… Et d'un liquide qui gicle.

Intrigué et légèrement incommodé, Mani activa sa télékinésie. Ses machettes commençaient à virevolter derrière et devant lui. Prêtes à encaisser le moindre coup. A pas de loup, il approcha du buisson d'où provenait le bruit. Délicatement, il éloigna quelques feuilles, avant de voir un Balthazar avec un regard animal à son encontre. Ses yeux jaunes avaient viré au rouge. Dans sa bouche, des crocs imposant étaient visible. Sur sa peau blanche ruisselé des gouttes de sang, dont Mani distinguer la source. Juste à côté du demi-diable, une biche était inerte sur le sol. Une partie de son corps avait été ouvert. La blessure avait du produire beaucoup de sang. Dans son cou, il y avait la trace d'une morsure. Sans doute pour absorber le reste du sang à l'intérieur de cette dernière.

Mani hésita à reculer. Les yeux du mage s'étaient tournés vers lui. Le regard d'une bête qui venait de terminer son repas. L'elfe remarqua également que les blessures qu'il avait infligées été guérit.

 **« Je… Arg… Je… »** bégaya le mage avec une voix plus sombre, une voix d'animal, de bête. De diable.

 **« Euh… Désolé de t'avoir dérangé dans ton repas. Je vais te laisser tranquille. »** reprit l'elfe en reculant d'un pas en arrière, afin de ne pas servir de casse-croûte au diable.

Balthazar avait sur le visage une expression de regret et également de honte. Mani s'en étonna, avant de voir des larmes perlant sur les joues du mage. Aussitôt Mani arrêta ses pieds.

 **« Je…Je ne voulais pas… Pas qu'on me voit… Comme…. Comme ça… Comme… La bête… Que je suis… Devenu… »** articula difficilement Balthazar entre deux râlements bestiales.

 **« Que veux-tu dire ? »**

 **« Temps… Un peu… De temps… Pour… Redevenir… B.O.B … »**

 **« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »**

Balthazar leva les yeux vers lui. Un regard de bête abandonnée. Perdu, Agar. Il avait besoin qu'on le reconnaisse en tant qu'être humain. Et non pas la bête qui s'éveillé en lui. Difficilement, Balthazar hocha de la tête de façon positive. Mani rangea ses machettes. Passa au travers des buissons, s'assit aux côtés de B.O.B. Avant de lui prendre le visage et de poser la tête de la bête sur son épaule.

 **« Là, ça va aller. Je suis là. »**

Balthazar resta un moment interdit. Les larmes continuait à ruisselait le long de son visage. Il avait honte. Il avait mal. Cependant, les sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'instant n'était plus de l'instinct. Mais bien des sentiments humains. Les gémissements qu'il produisait ressemblait à ceux d'un petit louveteaux. Eden s'était relevé pour chercher l'origine du bruit. Admirant alors un Mani en train de consoler un B.O.B bestial. L'animal ne chercha pas plus d'explication. Elle se mit en mode Louve de garde auprès du feu, à la place de Mani.

L'elfe continua de rassurer le mage, qui peu à peu reprenez forme Humain. Ses gémissements également. Les griffes et les crocs étaient reparti dans la chaire. Le mage susurrait des petits : **« Pardon… Je ne voulais pas boire de sang. Je ne voulais pas recommencer. »** tandis que Mani continuait à le réconforter. A l'écouter paisiblement.

Le tour de garde de Mani était fini. Eden avait vu son maître se réveillé, étonné de ne pas voir l'elfe à son poste. A cette interjection, Eden se leva, tira la manche de son maître pour l'emmener vers le buisson. Ce dernier vit Mani endormi avec un B.O.B sur ses genoux les yeux rougit par les larmes et la bouche par le sang. Il vit également la petite biche et se rassura immédiatement.

 **« Bon, je crois qu'on va les laisser se reposer. »** pensa Grunlek en posant une couverture sur les épaules de ses deux compagnons.

 _ **FIN.**_


	15. Au nom du silence

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Un petit OS sur un camarade de la fanbase._

 _Cette fois, je me base aussi sur un peu de vécu. Pas dans le sens où j'ai eu cette expérience en convention._

 _Mais dans la vie quotidienne lors de ma scolarité._

 _Je ne vous en dit pas plus, et je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire._

 _Préparez vos mouchoirs et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en commentaires._

 _Bacciolino et plaid sur vous._

 _Juliabakura._

* * *

 _ **Au nom du silence :**_

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ses créateurs : Mahyar , Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb du grenier, Krayn, Gryf et d'autres fansartistes. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

C'était une convention de jeux vidéos comme les autres. Les enfants étaient venus avec leur parents, les adolescents seuls ou entre amis, Les adultes soient entre amis, solo, ou avec leur petit ami, ou petite amie. Il y avait les simples visiteurs et ceux qui venaient cosplayés. Il y avait aussi ceux qui étaient venus tenir un stand et les youtubeurs, les dessinateurs, les invités venus de loins.

Parmi toutes ses personnes, il y avait Ethan. Un jeune adolescent de 15 ans. Il tenait fermement la bandoulière de son sac. Il avançait prudemment dans la file pour entrer dans le bâtiment accueillant la convention. Il se fondait dans la foule. Il était une personne parmi tant d'autres. Seul. Sans accompagnant. Il avança, montra son ticket, entra dans le bâtiment et se rendit en direction du hall des Youtubeurs. Il avait une liste de personnes à aller voir. Il avait préparé cela tout minutieusement car il n'allait pas souvent en convention. Ou plutôt il ne pouvait pas y aller. Il avança, alla dans la file des joueurs d'Aventures : JDG, Seb du grenier, Krayn, Mahyar et Bob Lennon. Fanta était présent également. Ethan avança vers la file et il vit le Bob Lennon, avec sa veste rouge. Ses épaulettes dorées, sa chevelure complètement folle et surtout son nez aquilin. Le pyrobarbare semblait hurler quelque chose. Ethan regarda dans tous les sens, dans la foule. Il semblait être perdu. Il observa les autres adolescents avant de tirer la manche de l'un d'entre eux.

 **"Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"**

Le garçon observa Ethan qui griffonna quelques mots dans son carnet, avant de lui montrer.

 **"Je m'appelle Ethan. Je suis sourd et je ne sais pas ce que dit Bob Lennon. Tu pourrais m'écrire sur le carnet."**

Le garçon avala sa salive. Puis attrapa le carnet avant de mettre en écrit les règles du Bob concernant la convention. Il lui proposa également de demander à un bénévole de passer dans la file en priorité. Mais Ethan hocha négativement de la tête.

 **"Non, je veux faire comme tout le monde. Je veux attendre dans la file. Voir ce qui se passe. Et méritez ces autographes."**

Le garçon reprit le carnet et continua de griffonner quelque chose.

 **"Je m'appelle Gryf. Veux-tu que je reste avec toi dans la file, afin de t'aider ?"**

Ethan lui sourit et accepta. Ensemble, ils avancèrent, jusqu'à ce que la file soit complète. Le tirage au sort était prévu. Chacun passa à son tour. Réussite. Échec. Réussite. Échec. Pour Ethan aussi c'était une chance ou non. Il allait faire comme tout le monde. Et s'il échouait. Ben, il retournera dans la convention voir d'autres personnes, voir d'autres stands. Gryf passa en premier. Il savait que s'il gagnait et qu' Ethan non, il le prendrait avec lui. Il passa en premier et...

 **"Désolé, tu as perdu."**

Gryf était un peu triste et allait partir de la file. Quand Ethan l'attrapa par le coude avant de tendre son ticket, puis son carnet :

 **"Il est avec moi."**

Le bénévole hocha positivement de la tête avant de scanner le ticket. Une lumière vert illumina son appareil et leva le pouce.

 **"C'est ok, vous pouvez y aller."** dit-il en montrant la file.

Gryf et Ethan entrèrent dans la file, tous les deux heureux. Ils se mirent à écrire pour discuter de tout et rien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin ils passent devant les greniers. En premier Seb qui leur sourit et tendit la main.

 **"Bonjour !"** dit Seb en attrapant la main de Gryf puis celle d'Ethan.

 **"** **Ça** **a été dans la file ?"** demanda le grenier métalleux avant de voir Ethan écrire quelques mots dans le carnet.

 **"Désolé, je suis sourd. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'écrire ce que vous dites s'il vous plaît ?"**

Seb senti son cœur se serrer. Et des multiples questions à poser à Ethan. Il hocha positivement de la tête, tout en gardant son sourire, tandis que Fred avait perçu ce petit instant de doute de la part de son collaborateur.

 **"Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais Seb ? Pourquoi tu lui réponds pas oralement ? C'est pas parce qu'il a perdu sa voix que..."**

 **"Il est sourd Fred. Tu peux préparer une dédicace pendant que je discute avec..."** soupira Seb tout en marquant cette phrase : **"Comment t'appelle-tu ?"**

Seb eut sa réponse, donna le nom à Fred pour qu'il dédicace au bon nom. Seb continua de discuter de tout et de rien. De leur passion. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres, ou les doigts. Il l'écrivit :

 **"Comment as-tu découvert Aventures ?"**

Comme s'il avait su depuis le début que cette question allait lui être poser. Il avait prévu cette réponse. Lui tendit un papier que Seb et Fred lurent avec beaucoup d'attention. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, leur visage changèrent d'expression. A la fin, Seb se leva. Attrapa dans ses bras Ethan, avec quelques larmes au coins des yeux tandis que Fred écrivit en grand sur la dédicace : Merci à toi Ethan. Gros coeur à toi.

Après quelques mots avec Gryf, ils passèrent à Krayn et Mahyar. Le streamer au dindon avait été à l'écoute de Seb et Fred. Aussitôt il tendit la main, leur dit bonjour et avait préparé un petit mot :

 **"Bonjour, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais sourd ?"**

Les mots surprirent Ethan qui était heureux de voir que Krayn avait fait attention. Ethan hocha positivement de la tête. Il discuta par écrit avec Krayn. Mahyar curieux regarda par dessus de l'épaule de son collègue avant de faire des grimaces pour tenter de le déconcentrer. Evidemment Krayn le perçu et écrivit les mots qu'il aurait dit au streamer au bouc. Forcément Mahyar réagit en jouant également avec son crayon et du papier. L'un contre l'autre il se bagarraient à coup de mots. Quand vient la question fatidique :

 **"Comment as-tu connu Aventures ?"**

Ethan tendit à nouveau son papier. Krayn et Mahyar lurent attentivement le papier. Mahyar se leva. Fit une roulade sous la table pour aller rejoindre Ethan. Le prendre dans ses bras et lui tapoter le dos. Krayn avait la larme à l'oeil, la retira, écrivit quelques mots sur le carnet d'Ethan : Merci à toi. A ton courage et à tous ses mots gentils. Ils m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. J'espère le meilleur pour toi.

Après quelques dédicaces et une petite discussion avec Gryf (qui essaya de convaincre Mahyar de retirer sa casquette en convention et de ne pas être complexé par ses cheveux.) ils se rendirent vers Bob et Fanta. Car aussi bien Fred, Seb, que Krayn et Mahyar, ils voulaient que Bob et Fanta connaissent ce jeune garçon.

Bob les vit arriver. Il tendit sa main pour les saluer. Sa bonne humeur et son sourire était très accueillant. Fanta toujours aussi calme en apparence les salua doucement. Tendit à son tour sa main pour les saluer.

 **"Bonjour les gars. Comment ça va ?"**

Ethan tandis son petit carnet en disant : **"Bonjour Bob. Désolé, même si tu crie, je ne pourrais pas entendre tes mots, car je suis sourd."**

Le visage du pyrobarbare se figea un instant. Fanta lâcha un petit : **Oh**. Avant de tendre un papier où il écrivit : **Bonjour.**

 **"Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu as quel âge ? Comment tu nous a connu Fanta et moi ?"** écrivit Bob qui allait toujours à son allure hallucinante.

Ethan tendit à nouveau son petit mot.

 **"Bonjour. J'ai préparé ce petit message où cas où vous me poserez la question de : Comment tu nous as connu ?**

 **Quand j'avais 13 ans, je vous suivais. Comme n'importe beaucoup de monde, je pouvais entendre la voix du pyrobarbare, les blagues de Seb, l'humour noir de Fred, le sel de Mahyar et les : Ce n'est pas un échec critique de Krayn. Ainsi que les cris aiguë de Fanta. Malheureusement, à cause d'une maladie, peu à peu je ne pouvais plus vous entendre parler. J'avais commencé à suivre les premiers épisodes d'aventures avant de perdre l'audition et d'aller à l'hôpital. Je ne pouvais plus entendre vos blagues concernant les épisodes de Minecraft. Ceux du JDG. Les lives de Krayn, de Mahyar, de Bob et Fanta m'étaient devenu inaccessibles. J'étais triste. Parfois mon grand frère me faisait quelques transcriptions écrites. Mais les études lui prenaient plus de temps et il n'a pas pu continuer. Puis, j'ai découvert le journal du Fanta Bob Word qui m'a permis de rattraper un peu les épisodes que vous avez tourné. Cela m'avait fait grandement plaisir. Et pour Aventures, je m'étais contenté des fanfictions. Jusqu'à ce que Myfanwi et son équipe se chargent de la retranscription des épisodes. J'ai pu commencer à découvrir la saison 1. Je voulais vous remercier tous. Car vous m'avez permis de garder le moral, le sourire. Ne changez rien. Restez-vous même. C'est grâce à vous et votre communauté que je peux continuer à suivre tout cela.**

 **Merci à vous.**

 **Ethan."**

Bob était en larmes. Il prit le petit Ethan dans ses bras tandis que Fanta écrivait un plus long mot pour le jeune homme en espérant qu'il le conserve longtemps.

Après tout cela, Gryf et Ethan sortirent de la file. Ethan se mit à écrire quelques mots sur son carnet en direction de Gryf.

 **"Merci à toi aussi Gryf de m'avoir tenu compagnie et de m'avoir laissé faire à ma manière ma présentation. Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant."**

Gryf hocha négativement de la tête. Avant d'écrire sur le carnet à son tour.

 **"Merci à toi de m'avoir montrer une autre vision de la vie. Si tu le souhaites, on peut continuer la convention ensemble ? Ce sera plus amusant que de rester tout seul."**

Ethan lui sourit et ensemble ils s'aventurent dans les différents stands.

FIN.


End file.
